Away From Home
by JJ100051
Summary: During a run in with Klarion, Young Justice is sent to an alternate universe where the Justice League doesn't exist, But instead the unorganized and scattered avengers do. Inspired by the great Avengers movie and Sparked by Canaryhowl
1. Chapter 1

**During a fight with klarion young justice is transported to an alternate universe where the justice league doesn't exist , but instead the unorganized and scattered avengers do .**

**Okay this is like my third posting of this. I think I've figured out how to work everything. That and I've cleaned this up to the best of my ability. Still haven't found a Beta and my attempt to download open office epically failed but thanks for trying to help! Any way I hope this is easier to read!**

**Disclaimer****: No I don't own Young justice, or the Avengers.**

* * *

"Soo any one up for a movie?" Wally asked. It was turning out to be one of those rare days where the team was allowed to be regular teenagers at the time. No training was scheduled, and so far they weren't going on any missions. So not wanting to pass up this extremely rare oppertunity the team had decided to call a team bonding day, and just have fun.

"Sure what movie did you have in mind, KF?" Robin asked, not looking up from his holo-screen. What he was doing nobody quite knew, but they were fairly certain that it wasn't leagal.

Wally frowned at the Boy Wonders question."Uhh... well .. I guess we could go see the new spy movie that just came out." Artemis snorted. "Ya there is no way I'm going to go see a spy movie ..I mean have you notice what we do in our spare time?"

"Okay then what do you want to see, Blonde ?"

"I don't know, just not some stupid spy movie, Kid stupid!"

"You know what, Blonde !"

"What? Baywatch!"

The remaining teammates just watched as the two heroes bickered back and forth. Eventually they saw that the fight was going to take a while and decided to pick the movie themselves, via mind link.

_" Okay, I don't want to pick sides, but I don't want to go see a spy movie either." _ M'gann said hesitantly.

_" That is fine, M'gann, I would prefer we go see the documentary of the space expedition to the moon. I believe we would find it quite interesting." _Kaldur said voicing his opinion. Superboy then decided to grunt, which the others took as his usual '_I don't care'_ response.

Finally Robin piped up. _"Okay, I have to say no to that one too Kaldur, I already see enough documentaries between school and Batman's training, how 'bout the new horror flick that just came out last week? I've heard alot of great things about it so far."_

_"It is fine my friend,but I do not believe we should see any horror related films; it could be potentially dangerous, considering we have young telepath in our midst ... My apologies M'gann if I offended you in any way." _Kaldur said voicing his concern as team leader. Which in return made M'gann look slightly relieved.

_"No it is fine Kaldur, if you hadn't of said anything I would have. I have no idea what could happen to my powers if I saw something so frightening."_

_"And besides Robin, arn't you a little young for that movie?"_ Conner said with a playful smirk resting on his lips. The Boy Wonder was flustered for a moment before answering very indignantly.

_"No! I'm old enough for this movie!...And besides its never stopped me before!"_

The others just smiled at Robin, their faces mocking him. He wanted to punch them so bad. Every time, every single time they always had to comment about his age, or worse his height. Did they forget that he had blackmail on every single one of them?_ "Maybe."_ Robin thought, briefly blocking out the mind link. _"I should remind them of my power over them."_

As Robin was contemplating a way to destroy the dignity of his team mates; Kaldur, M'gann, and Conner were still debating over what movie to see. While Artimis and Wally were moving onto the 7th subject of their bickering.(Which happened to deal with Wally's excessive flirting.) However, the team didn't get that much further in progress before Batman's face appeared on the screens of the mountain requesting the team to suit up for a mission. Five minutes later the team was assembled in the debriefing room waiting for Batman to give further instructions .

"As your all aware, two months ago the league was attacked and put under the contol of Vandal Savage through the assistance of Klarion, the lord of chaos." The holo-screens popped up to show a particularly demon possessed looking child; causing some of the members to shiver, while for others ignited a burning desire beat the little bastard to a bloody pulp.

_"Kinda hard to forget when you still have bruised ribs from it" _Artemis said through the mind link. The others voiced sounds of agreement while they continued to listen to Batman.

"Earlier today our scaners picked up a sighting of Klarion in Richmond, Virginia. However he wasn't alone. These four were also with him." This time more screens popped up making the up coming mission seem that much more dangerous, despite the fact that they had not been given their mission yet. "Wizard, Wotan, Felix Faust, Blackbrair Thorn; If you remeber these four teamed up with Klarion and managed to split the world into two demensions throwing people into chaos. The five of them should not be taken lightly." Batman said with a glare.

_"Really? Does he always have to glare to get a point across? I mean we were there, I doubt anyone has forgotten about it yet."_ KF said exasperated. Robin rolled his eyes though it was impossible to tell with his mask on. _"Its part of his charm KF, now shut up and pay attention!"_

"Your mission will simply be to observe and report any and all suspicious activity. You will not under any circumstances engage in combat, especially since Rocket and Zatanna will be unable to accompany you due to their injuries."

At this the team all look down sadly. Their last mission had not ended successfully to say the least, and now two of their female team mates were out of action for several months.

"As far as we know, they have no magical artifacts that could cause any events, but as a precaution we are sending you in to observe, _only_ obseve; if action is needed you will call the league in ... Understood?" The team nodded repeatedly, almost giving themselves whiplash at the force and speed of their nods. "Very well, this should be a fairly simple mission. Good luck, you are dissmissed." Batman said, finishing with a curt nod for effect. The team returned it briefly in different variations before heading toward the hanger to board the bio ship, but before they were out of site Batman requested Robin stay for a moment.

Curiously Robin walked up to his mentor, cocking his head to the side to silently ask, 'whats up?' In response Batman swiftly took out a device that looked similar to an I-phone, only more advanced.

"I've been working on this since the dimension incident, _that._" Batman said, gesturing to the device. "Should allow you to communicate to me in the event we get seperated again, but lets try and keep that from happening. " Batman said, a smirk spreading over his features.

Robin returned the smirk, his only a little bit more sweeter, more innocent in a way only a 13 year old could pull off. "Sure thing bats." He said, before wrapping his arms around Batman's waist. Batman not caught off guard at all, wrapped his arms around Robin in return while gently whispering in his black hair "Be carful my little bird." Which Robin answered back with "I always am B."

Then the two separated, their faces wiped clean of any emotions as Robin headed towards the bioship to catch up with his team. The bio-ship fired up and got ready for take off, and was soon lifting off for departure. As Batman watched them leave he couldn't shake the feeling something horrible was going to happen on this mission, but against his better judgement he walked towards the zeta tubes to go to Gotham and start his patrol.

* * *

The flight to Richmond was surprisingly short. In that time the team had come up with the best strategic positions for monitoring the group of sorcerers. Aqualad, Superboy, and Kid flash would take the outer perimeter of the warehouse, being the eyes of the lair the villans had so originally chosen. While Artimis and Miss Martian would stay aboard the bioship hovering above to see wat the could pick up, acting as the ears. Leaving the Boy Wonder with the inner perimeter. Robin would get as close as possible, if not inside, the warehouse and be the eyes _and_ the ears for the team. Picking up the details that the others might over look.

M'gann eyes glowed a deeper green as she dropped a line for Robin to get off, but just as Robin was about to drop, a violent red portal appeared in front of the bio-ship; it slowly started to draw them in with its strong force. The bioship jolted as it fought to escape the clutches of the portal. Robin knowing that this had to have been a set up quickly started radioing in for help.

"Robin to Watchtower. Mayday, Mayday. We're under attack. The whole thing was a set up. I repeat: we're under attack, requesting back u-Whooaa!" Robin gave an unexpected shout as the bio-ship jolted again and launched him over the edge of the still open latch .

"ROBIN!" Wally shouted seeing his best friend go over the edge. Superboy hearing him quickly took off his seat belt to go to the place where the bird was last seen. Peering over the edge Superboy saw Robin holding onto the drop cable for dear any other situation and Superboy knew Robin would be able to shimmy his way up the rope, and up to safety, but with the force of the portal it was all Robin could do to hold on.

All the while M'gann was urgeing the bio-ship to stay strong and get them out of there, she suddenly gave a frightened gasp as she realized the bio-ship was not going to win against the force of the portal, and that they would be sucked in. Artemis' eyes widened in fear as Kaldur shouted "Brace your selves!"

If the team had been in any other peril, someone if not all of them would have rolled their eyes at how horribly cliche that sounded. But as the portal sucked them in to what they were sure was to be a horrible and painful death all they could do was scream. And in the midst of the chaos no one noticed Conner jumping out of the bio-ship as Robin lost his grip on the cable and started falling.

**Hi ! This my first ever Fan-fiction , So I would appreciate any and all advise that you can give , Provided that its respectful. sorry for any spelling, or grammar mistakes I'm not good at it to begin with and my computer doesn't have spell check. **

**Anyway tell me what you think and ways to improve so i can be better in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Chapter 2! Getting pretty excited here! I took extra long to go over this too! I hope there are less and less mistakes with each chapter I post. Anyway for anyone dying to see the Avengers group they're not showing up till about the 4th or 5th chapter. Mostly because I want to build this up and also I need time to research the Avengers a little bit.**

**Also I want you to know that this is before invasion started (obviously). And that the couples are what the were at the end of Auld Aquintances. Except maybe Kaldur and Rocket, I might have them just be really good friends. Also we will not see Zatanna or Rocket until the team gets home, maybe. That has yet to be decided.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Avengers or Young Justice. But hey, I can dream!**

* * *

Everything flashed a bright red, and then it was dark. More accurately it was night time. So it didn't really surprise Conner when he discovered this; as he found himself staring at millions of tiny lights. No what surprised him was the fact that there was bright red blob sorely sticking out against the night sky. A red blob he was fairly certain was once the bio-ship. What surprised him even more than that was the fact that He could feel the wind rushing past him, making his hair and clothing whip wildly around him, as his body fell through the air. But that was nothing compared to the surprise he felt as he discovered, what he assumed to be a concussion felt like. Tonight was just turning out to be full of surprises.

His head pounded as he tried remember what exactly was happening. "_The team... we were on a mission ...ugh , Why am I falling? ...Something important happened .. I lost something important...ROBIN!"_

Panicked, Conner forced himself to turn around so that he was facing the rapidly approaching ground. He frantically began searching for the little bird. About a hundred meters down he he spotted him, just barley able to make out the shape of the Boy Wonders small body without his enhanced vision.

Upon closer evaluation Conner discovered the whites of Robin's mask was wide; almost as if he were frightened. _"Is that even possible?"_ The teen of steel wondered. But he didn't dare waste any more time thinking that idea over as he tucked his body in tight and tried to propel himself to go faster to catch up with Robins falling form. Eventually Conner caught up to him and pulled the little bird protectively to his chest, however by the time Conner had caught up to him there was hardly anything he could do to slow down their momentum. So tucking the bird in as close as he could Conner turned himself over so he was once again staring at the the starry night sky.

The pretty sight was soon interrupted though, as Conner and Robin slammed into the unforgiving ground; and despite Conner's effort to keep Robin from injury, he heard a painful whimper as Robin's shoulder popped out of its socket, but that was quickly silenced as Robin's head slammed into Conner's chest effectively knocking him out. As the two finally came to a stop Conner unexpectedly found himself following Robin into the land of unconsciousness. He felt drained of all energy, and the pounding in his head was slowly lulling him to sleep.

Right before his world faded to black he saw the blob that was the bio-ship land roughly in the mass of water he found himself nearby. However before he could grow conerned for his fellow team mates, he was out like a light; not fully registering what had just happened.

* * *

In a flash of red it was over. The remaining four members in the bio-ship opened their eyes to find themselves miraculously alive. A little worse for wear but still..._Alive._

Swallowing back the bile that had risen in her throat, Artemis very shakily asked. "What the hell just happened?" KF nodded wanting to know the same thing, but immediately stopped as it caused pain to flare up in his head. Groaning, he said. "Yeah I'm with Artey. What the hell just happened, and how are we still alive?" Both looked to Kaldur.

Wincing their leader pulled himself together."I am not sure, but for now I believe we should be grateful we are not dead, and land to evaluate our injuries... Miss Matian can you find a safe place to land the bio-ship?" Kaldur asked. However he was not answered in the usual bubbly voice of the martian girl, instead he heard a very pain filled sob. Concerned Kaldur quickly turned to M'gann to see a very battered looking green form, slowly morphing into her white martian form; as M'gann couldn't keep up her shape shifting abilities anymore.

"M'gann!" Kaldur cried rushing to her side. "Artemis, Wally I need to to take M'gann and tend to her as I steer the bio-ship." He ordered. Wally began to remove her when she shook him off.

_"No!"_ M'gann communicated. _" Its not me .. Its her, she's hurt soo badly ... I..I don't know if she's going to make it."_ M'gann's eyes clouded over with tears as she communicated with her ship and felt its pain. Again M'gann communicated, only this time without the mind link. "She needs to ...t-to cool down and organic materials to heal ... I need to land her now other wise ...I don't thi-" M'gann broke off as it all became too much and she started crying uncontrollably. KF zipped over and put a comforting arm around her, before he pulled her in close for a hug."Shhh Shh, it will be okay M'gann, we'll figure this out." He whispered softly in her hair. She gave a heart wrenching sob that caused tears to form in their eyes as they listened to her.

Then bio-ship suddenly gave a shutter and started to drop. A surprised gasp came from M'gann before she quickly pushed KF away and took a firm hold of the controls. "Come on girl, you can do this. Come_ on!_" M'gann's voice seemed to strain as she concentrated on stopping the ship from cash landing. The others hurried to their seats and quickly fastened themselves in. Then very suddenly the bio-ship leveled out and roughly, but thankfully not fatally, landed in some unknown mass of water.

Wally groaned, and Artemis lost the battle with her stomach, throwing up all over the floor, which to her disgust the bio-ship absorbed as repairing materials. "Ugh .." She moaned. "That is so gross." Wally nodded in agreement. "Yeah now every time I get on, I'll get on knowing your puke is swimming around in here." Artemis gave him a dirty look at that, but other wise stayed quiet seeing as how she _really_ didn't want to start an argument right now. Instead she unbuckled herself to go check on her remaining team mates.

Kaldur and M'gann, she discovered, were fine. Kal was helping M'gann to a chair so she could rest easier; well easier then she if she had stayed collapsed on the floor. Then she noticed... they were missing two people. Trying not to panick Artemis asked.

"Where is Robin and Conner?" Worry though, was evident in her voice.

She studied each of her team mates faces as they too realized that the two ebonys were not there. Worry was slowly starting to color their faces, especially Wallys. Artemis noticing this very cautiously asked.

"Wally, do you know where are they?"

If it were possible Wally got even paler than usual. It took a moment for Wally to find his mouth and then several more for him to get it to work, all the while making him look like a fish with his mouth opening and closing in an 'O' shape over and over again. Finally he managed to sputter out."T-they f-f-fell-l . Robin...h-he fell r-right as we g-g-got sucked in-n-n-n... I-I think Conner jumped out a-after h-him."

Artemis heard M'gann take a sharp intake of breath as she listened to Wally, turning to her she noticed the martian girls eyes filling with worry. Slowly the team turned to Kaldur seeking his plan of action. Kaldur despite his worry, calmly stepped forward and started giving orders.

"I Know we must find our friends, but first we must tend to our injuries, we are of no use to Superboy and Robin if we are injured ourselves. It is also best to repair the ship so that we have a way to transport our friends if necessary."

"I'm fine." Wally said, speeding around for extra effect. Kaldur nodded his head in a sign of approval. "Same here." Artemis added, again Kaldur nodded. "It is not you two I am overally worried about, though I am relieved you are well." Kaldur said, casting a not so subtle side glance to M'gann. She gave him a stern stare, so unlike her usual soft and friendly gaze, before standing. "I'm weak, But I'll manage."

At that Artemis gave a small smirk, knowing the reference as the other two remained oblivious. "Very well, M'gann is it safe to leave the bio-ship here?" Kaldur asked. Wanting to be sure they would be able to leave if necessary. "Yes, the water will actually help her heal." M'gann replied. "Good, now can we go find Superboy and Robin?" Wally asked this time, starting to get impatient. M'gann nodded as here eyes stated to glow green focusing on finding the minds of their two missing team mates. After a moment the glowing stopped. "They're close, but their minds are weak, I believe they are unconscious, Robin more so then Superboy."

"Okay then, lets go get them." Artimis said strapping her bow to her back. Something told her she was going to need it.

* * *

The first thing Robin was aware of was the pain. He surpressed a groan as the pain made its self better known and his head erupted in what felt like flames. His shoulder felt extremely uncomfortable but it wasn't as bad as the pain he felt in his head. The next thing Robin was aware of was the softness of the ground beneath him. It almost felt frail, so he quickly deduced it was sand.

Yeah it was defiantly sand, he could feel it_ everywhere_. Seriously he should not know what sand felt like _there_. And lastly, before he opened his eyes, he could hear the soft roar of waves rolling up to meet the earth clashing with the worried voices of his team mates.

"I-is he going to be okay?" Said the voice of worried Conner. Then, as usual, came M'gann's soothing and reassuring voice. " Yes, Conner he will be fine, In fact I think he's waking up now."

Robin not seeing the point of feigning unconsciousness anymore moaned out a smart alack. "No. I am awake, M'gann." Robin opened his eyes to be meeted with the site of five very relieved looking faces.

"ROB!" KF exclaimed, tackling the Boy Wonder in a hug. This though was not the best course of action since it caused pain to flare up in Robin's once numb shoulder. "Oww! Get off KF!" Robin said, roughly shoving the speedster off. He let out groan as he he discovered that his left shoulder was majorly dislocated ... _Great_.

He heard Kaldur asking him if he was alright which he answered with a brief nod, even though he knew it would not convince his leader. He also heard Artemis calling Wally 'kid Idiot' for the upteenth time, as she smacked him on the back of his head. Something he was going to do once his arm was back in place.

"Artemis" He ground out, his teeth clenched in an effort to try and keep the pain out of his voice, but epically failing which only made Robin even more frustrated. He'd had worse injuries and not cried, not so much as winced. But this he was acting like a little baby. If asked later about this he would blame it on the head injury.

" Yeah? Robin." She asked gently, scooting closer to him. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Dislocated shoulder, pop it in..._Please._" He saw her nod before positioning herself to get a good grip to pop it in. "This is going to hurt." she warned. He nodded this wasn't the first time he'd had a dislocated shoulder.

"I Know." He said breathlessly. "J-Just give me a minute to get ready." He added as she placed her right arm around his body and her left hand behind his shoulder. He steadied his breathing, then took a deep breath, bracing himself for the pain before giving her the okay.

She did it quickly so she would not have to prolong Robin's pain. He gave a muffled scream, his lips not parting but the sound being heard non the less. It caused everyone to flinch. After a moment Robin's panting was brought under control and the intensity of the moment dwindled down a bit. Then Wally had to say something truly stupid.

"Hey! How come Artey got to do it?" Everyone just stared at him for a good long moment before...

"Seriously? You want to cause your best friend pain?" Artemis said, not believing how petty Wally was being. He pouted. "No! I just thought he trusted me!"

Artemis opened her mouth to retort but Robin's groan shut her up "No fighting." He said in a deathly calm voice, the voice he reserved only for Gotham's worse.

"And Wally, you idiot, I do trust you. But Artemis is the only other human on this team, she knows best how to treat injuries, second only to me." Robin paused for a moment, inturrupted by Artemis' snort which seemed to say. "Y_eah right, I've been doing this forever. I'm the best."_ Robin, Who all of a sudden seemed to have picked up telepathic powers sent her a glare that said.. "K_eep telling yourself that." A_lmost as if he did know what she was thinking. It sent chills down her back. But Artemis didn't back down and matched him with her own glare.

After several moments Robin, still glaring and growing a new found respect for Artemis, asked. "How long was I out by the way?"

"About three hours." Conner Answered, while Artemis, unable to keep up the intensity of Robin's glare broke off, muttering something that sounded like: "Damn bats and their glares." Frustrated Artemis turned her attention to her other teammates, choosing to turn her glare on them then try and win against Robin. However Conner's face stuck out the most .

He was a little pale from the minor concussion he had, (which should tell you something as to how far he fell) but that's not what particularly stuck out. It was the look of over all guilt he had plastered to his face that stuck out. Artemis softened her features and was about to say something; until Robin beat her to it. "Conner." He began softly, almost as if he was talking to a scared child. "It wasn't your fault."

Conner, who did look very young and vulnerable, responded with. "But you got hurt." Robin decided right then and there that he would also chalk Conner being emotional to head injury, it would save his pride later.

"Yes, Robin got hurt but it was in no way your fault, If any thing Superboy, you saved his life." Kaldur said, trying to calm the young Kryptonian. He looked to M'gann for further assistance. She nodded and gently started suggesting telepathically that Conner calm down. "Kaldur is right Conner, If you hadn't have jumped out after him, Robin would most likely be dead."

Conner nodded relief washing over him as the guilt drained away. But Wally winced at the harshness of M'gann's words. And looked over to Robin who seemed to be lost in thought. Though wether that was due to the concussion, or Robin's tramatizing past remained a mystery to Wally.

"Rob?" Wally said cautiously, snapping the Boy Wonder out of his dazed state "I'm fine." Was his answer. "Just a little tired."

Kaldur frowned at this."I know you must be tired my friend, but due to your head injury I ask that you stay awake for a few hours."

Robin gave Kaldur a reassuring smile before responding "I know Kaldur, if you remember this isn't my first rodeo, I'll stay awake."

With that one sentence Robin reminded them that this was indeed _NOT _his first rodeo. That he was in fact the teams senior member and had been doing this far longer than they had. Nodding Kaldur turned to the rest of the team.

"We must contact the league and tell them our location so that we can get the proper medical attention needed." He said sternly. "Good luck with that one, I've been trying to contact them since we crashed. Communications are down." Artemis growled.

"And I've run up and down this beach and a little into town, the signs say were near Manhattan, but it looks different than when I took my run pass here yesterday." Wally added. Conner frowned before asking "How so?"

But it wasnt Wally who answered, It was Robin. "He means, street names were different, buildings were in places they normally wouldn't be, buildings were in a different style, that sort of thing." The team turned to Wally who nodded to confirm that Robin was correct.

"Then What does that mean?" M'gann asked sounding a little worried. This time the team turned to Kaldur, who turned to Robin, who shrugged, and then winced because he'd forgotten about his shoulder which then painfully chose to remind him. "I have an idea of what it could mean but your not going to like it." he said as he started to sit up with Wally's help. "Dude in our profession we don't like a lot of things. Just spill it, bro." Wally said with an eye roll.

Robin was about to begin when a floodlight landed on the group of teens causing all thoughts to be pushed aside as they readied themselves for an attack. Then from an unknown location a voice boomed out of some speaker.

**"THIS IS SHIELD! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE, THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!"**

The team looked once at each other, excitement gleaming in their eyes. M'gann quickly established a mind link.

_"The bioship is operational awaiting your orders Aqualad."_ M'gann said.

Kaldur shot Robin a knowing look , who gave him a knowing smirk,

_" I'll be fine, besides if you remember, we didn't come for a play date."_ Robin said. Kaldur smirked.

_"M'gann prepare the bio-ship for take off, the rest of us give them a piece of our mind, and be sure to clear a path for the bio-ship"_ Kaldur ordered . As soon as the words were out of his mouth Robin cackled before jumping into action.

* * *

**Okay this was my second posting I hope you enjoyed it. I know its a lot of talking right now but the next chapter involves shield getting its 'Ace' handed to them.**

**I feel I might have rushed the bio-ships recovery but I really didn't want to make up the details of a ship healing its self. Also I think Martians bounce back Quick. Also every time I type in 'bioship' the site says I'm doing it wrong so if someone could give me the right way to do it I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Two more things before I go and let you (hopefully) do the review thing.**

**1.) I think in my mind Shield Would have been a little bit more stealthier, but considering that I have the team on a secluded beach near Manhattan maybe not. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.**

**2.) I'm thinking about having a traumatizing Robin Moment please tell me 'yay' or 'nah'.**

**Oh! and sorry if this was a little long, I don't really have a set number I just sort of write and let what happens, happen**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN GET BETTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'd just like to say thanks for the reviews! And to those of you I PM'd my computer kept glitching today so I'm sorry if you got four of the same message.**

**Also I know S.H.E.I.L.D. is so much more bad ass then what I describe it to be but for the sake of the story sacrifices had to be made. So yes S.H.E.I.L.D. is a little bit of a sissy. But honestly every time I put the D.C. and Marvel universe in a fight. D.C. always wins. **

**This is also my first ever fight seen tell me how I did! **

**good, bad, or ugly?**

**Any way enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the Avengers or Young Justice.**

* * *

They never knew what hit them. One moment the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents had been staring at a weirdly dressed teens, and the next they were having their asses handed to them by said teens.

_"Hey, is anyone else getting bored? Cuz' I think we should Play Rock em, sock em. One point for each goon, winner doesn't do chores for a month."_ Wally said as he disarmed his eightieth agent.

_"I'm game... Wow. This is just embarresing, I mean if your going to be a new evil organization at least have the agents to back you up." _Artemis said as she let a flurry of arrows go in rapid fire, knocking several of the agents out surrounding Robin, who gave an agreeing nod.

_ "I'm in, thanks Artey, oh and Bro go stealth mode, your sticking out like a sore thumb." _ Wally did as requested, quickly changing from his bright mustard and ketchup colors to black, and then continued to disarm, and take out agents.

_"These guys just keep on coming."_ Artemis said, getting frustrated since she was starting to run low on arrows and the agents kept getting closer.

_"Let them."_ Conner growled. _"I'm having fun."_

This caused the Boy Wonder to cackle as he round house kicked an agent, before propelling another one into four others; knocking six agents out in two moves. _"Oh Conner, If this is you having fun, then you have issues."_

Conner growled while he bulldozed over seven agents before responding.

_"Did you forget that I was created in a test tube? I think that qualifies as having issues."_

This caused Artemis to snort as she began in hand to hand combat, and KF to give a short laugh as he sent ten more agents on their way to 'candy land'.

_"Touche, Conner, touche... Hey Kal where are you?"_Robin asked flipping over an attack, and then mid-flip sending bird-a-rangs to two clusters of agents, which exploded on impact. Gentle enough not to kill them, but hard enough to knock them out.

"Woot! 30 points for Robin!" The Boy Wonder cackled out loud. Which was responded to telepathically with many annoyed comments that sounded something along the lines of 'cheating Bats'. Robin just cackled again before repeating his earlier question. _"Kaalldduuur!"_ Robin sang through the mind link. _"Where are you?" _ This time Kaldur responded.

_"My apologies my friend, I did not mean to worry you. I am about to attack the base, which I have learned from M'gann is in stealth mode and much bigger than the bioship" _

_"Pshh, everything is bigger than the bioship" _Artimis said as she used her bow to smash into some guys head.

_"Hey! She's gotten us to and from places on missions; have respect!"_ M'gann said, finally joining in on the conversation.

_"Yeah Artey show respect. Do you have your own bioship?... No I didn't think so." _Wally said fueling on the argument, just for the sake of _arguing._

_"Shut up both of you! You can fight later, besides the Bat-wing trumps all of you!" _Robin said getting frustrated with their constant bickering._ "Uh huh, and is that yours or daddy Bats?"_ Wally said; speeding over to help Artemis, who was starting to get over run with agents.

_" Okay, valid point... And Kaldur that is totally aster!"_ Robin said, quickly throwing the attention off of him as he caught a glimpse of what Kaldur was planning. _"Yeah Kaldur, give them hell!" _Wally exclaimed.

That caused Conner to smirk._"You've been watching too much T.V again, haven't you Wally?"_

_"You wouldn't know would you? Seeing as your watching static all the time."_ Wally shot back giving Superboy an annoyed look from across the beach. Conner shrugged, causing an agent to faulter in his attack, and give Conner the opportunity to punch him out.

_ "It calms me."_ Was his simple response.

All of a sudden, water in the shape of a whale shot up, and struck what the rest of the team assumed was the base for S.H.E.I.L.D. The whale shocked the large ship sending it into engine failure. Causing it to slowly begin to loose altitude. The S.H.E.I.L.D. agents on the ground stopped fighting, shocked that a bunch of kids could take down the helicarrier so easily, thus giving the YJ team the perfect opportunity to finish the fight quickly.

Once every agent was taken care of, the team regrouped waiting for M'gann to come pick them up. After a couple of minutes Kaldur came up from under the water, a pleased smile plastered onto his face.

"Kaldur that was totally aster!" Robin excaimed, flipping over to their leader.

"Yeah!" Wally agreed. "You looked totally bad ass."

Conner just grunted out a: "You win this round Kal."

Kaldur just smiled. Then the boys turned to Artemis to hear her opinion, but she seemed lost in thought. "Artemis?" Kaldur said sounding concerned. She looked up "Yeah?" She asked.

"Is everything okay?" she nodded then smirked. _"I think Wonder Woman's invisible jet trumps both Robin and you M'gann."_ The sound of M'gann's haughty _'Humph!'_ was heard all through out the mind link. Causing the others to burst out laughing.

As they were boarding the bioship Conner's face got very serious as he said "We arn't normal teenagers are we?" This again caused the whole team to burst into fits of laughter as the bioship took off, and they flew away from the Manhattan beach.

* * *

"Sir, Power has been restored to engines one and four but we are still unable to lift off." Agent Maria Hill said as Director Nick Fury entered the main control room.

"Do better Agent Hill I want this station up and running in fifteen minutes."

"Yes sir." Agent Hill said before turning away to set to work, but she didn't get very far along before she was given another order.

"One more thing, Agent Hill."

"And what would that be Director Fury?"

"Contact Tony Stark, I think the Avengers are what is needed to take care of these pest. I don't want to take any chances after what happened last time."

"Right away, Sir."

* * *

**Okay I realize this is a little shorter than usual , but again this is me going with the flow. This also may have seem majorly corny, but like I said earlier sacrifices had to be made. (sigh) I'm not proud of what I did.**

**But life goes on!**

**Also you might have realized that there is still alot of dialog in here. More than what the team does in the show. But I have it that way because teenagers don't like to shut up. That and when your in a teenage superhero team there's bound to be some ADHD. And in the case of extreme boredom you know they play games while fighting.**

**One last thing. Don't you think criminals would wonder what the hell was going on if the team was having a 'private' conversation and reacting to it as they were fighting? Just a thought I had.**

**REVIEW TO HELP ME GET BETTER. ITS FOR A GOOD CAUSE... REALLY!**

**JJ**

**OMG I realized just now as I was doing my Avengers research that I called Fury's second hand woman 'Agent Ross' not 'Agent Hill'. My sincere apology, hopefully that wont happen again. **


	4. AN

**Okay I have some good news and some disapointing news. First lets start with the good news. I've gotten Chapters 4 and 5 done. The Bad news is that you can't see them.**

**Don't worry, I'm not dropping this story. But it is going on a tiny break until the avengers movie comes out. This way I can study the way they worked together so its not so OOC and the fight scene is better. I haven't written the fight scene yet. At least not one that I like. I've got like EIGHT saved on my computer. But theyre either too choppy or they don't go with the direction I've set out for the story. And I can't post chapters 4 or 5 with out having chapter 6 done, because they tie in with one another. Fight scenes are hard to write, especially when you want to make them perfect.**

**Plus Ive got the worst case of writers block (isn't that always the problem?). So I think I'm going to write a little bit more so that when I come back to this story I'll be a better writer and will have hopefully gotten rid of the block. If you wish I welcome you to read what I write. If not I hope to hear from you when I update.**

**I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I will come back to this story later, until then ...**

**Adios Amigos,**

**J.J.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Longest chapter yet. But before I get to it I need to clear the air.**

**The most urgent thing is my sincere apology for holding out on you guys , I wrote the fight scene and I still think it sucks the big one but it will be enough . I would Have taken more time but I hated the idea of being those jerk writers who doesn't ever update again . So if you are disappointed in the fight scene in the future I am so sorry and encourage you guys to write your own . I also want to point out that I cannot promise to be able to finish this story, I will try my hardest but I don't want to get your hopes up. one last thing the rest of this AN was written a long time ago so if you're confused these are responses to reviews from back in June ... **

**There will be no O.C's. I'm sorry but its not happening for several reasons. 1) Doesn't go with the plot. 2) I don't really like O.C's. And 3) I'm still a baby Writer I'm not nearly developed enough to try and attempt an O.C. Again sorry.**

**Okay, just FYI the technical mumbo jumbo is NOT accurate and is totally made up so I really don't want any crap about how unreal it is. But there's only some much research I can do before this starts to feel like a report.**

**Here's also a brief explanation as to why this chapter is soo long. As always I was going with the flow. But more than that I was getting ready for the YJ/Avengers meeting which might be a 2 or 3 parter. It depends on what I choose.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either one of 'em**

* * *

Shortly after the team had escaped Robin realizes with frightening certainty that they more than likely did not have a base to go back to. If his hunch was correct, and he was pretty sure it was, there was likely no one they could trust to get help from except from one another. Staying calm Robin asked M'gann to find a place to land the bioship so he could thoroughly explain the situation they were in.

After M'gann found a cave big enough to fly the bioship in, everyone turned to Robin for answers. He let out a shaky breath before he pulled open his holo computer bringing up files Batman had created after the event that had been caused by Klarion.

The files were made up of extensive and complicated notes explaining the Dark Knight's theory on alternate dimensions, and dimension travel. All of which the were sketchy seeing as all the variables had not been thought through yet. Wally, the only other one able to understand the notes, let out a low whistle before saying. "Guys, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, Baywatch?"

Wally shot Artemis a pointed look before answering. "It means were on our own for now, and Rob and I have a lot of work to do." His response was a blank look.

"Robin, please, explain what is going on here." Kaldur asked due to Wally's lack of enlightenment. Again Robin let out a breath.

"Basically we're screwed for a while. At least 'til me and Wally can build something to send us back."

"Robin." Conner growled getting annoyed at the unanswered question. 'What the hell was happening?'

"We're in an alternate dimension. My guess is Klarion had planned on sending us here, except not meaning to send us _here._"

By now everyone was starting to get frustrated with the horrible explanation Robin was giving. Well everyone except Wally, because he understood perfectly well what was happening, and was already coming up with blueprints to the machine that would send them back. Leaving Robin to do all the heavy explaining.

"Okay, enough with the cryptic half answers. Stop acting like a bat for five minutes, and explain what the hell is happening so all of us can understand!" Artemis said starting to loose her temper. Robin shot KF a pleading look for help, but was ignored as he was too caught up in thought.

"I think Klarion was trying to send us to another pocket dimension like before, but something went wrong and he sent us to a completely different,_ alternate,_ dimension instead."

"Okay, so what is the difference between a pocket dimension and an alternate dimension?" M'gann jumped in to keep the others from snapping at Robin. Kaldur sent her a grateful look. Robin paused before playing around with his holo computer a bit, his finger flying over the blue keys as he pulled up new information.

"A pocket dimension, in theory, is a blank area of time and space that can be molded into any environment, like the dimension incident a couple months back. Or it can be left into nothingness without shape, or sense of time... Some might describe this as limbo. An **_alternate_ **dimension is a place, or several places for that matter that holds different people, laws, and histories. Its an alternate reality."

Curious Conner asked Robin. "How do you know so much about this?"

Robin shrugged, this time the pain in his shoulder not so bad he couldn't keep a straight face. "Batmans run his theories by me a couple of times. He believes that there are infinite dimensions. A new one created with each choice we make. If you think about it long enough it gives you a really bad head ache."

Kaldur frowned. "What makes you think Klarion did not mean to send us here?"

This time Wally answered. "Because here we have materials. Supplies we can get to survive on, build machines to get back."

"But what makes you think that Klarion made a mistake sending us here. Maybe he meant to send us here." M'gann said, not seeing how this could be a mistake. Wally shook his head.

"Klarion is a lord of chaos. He causes panic for kicks. This doesn't fit his M.O at all."

Robin took over. "What better way to throw the league into chaos than to have us disappear? But then again, what good does it do him if we can get back? He needs to have something to hold over the leagues head, as well as have us as panicked as possible."

"And by us being here, he doesn't have either." Artemis finished. Robin nodded "Exactly." Before Conner added "So the question is now, how long does it take us to get back, and when will Klarion and friends come looking for us?"

Wally grimaced. "Kalrion and friends, as you put it, aren't going to come after us. They have to maintain the portal, but that doesn't mean they'll send someone nasty after us. And its going to take a while to get back, because without Batman here to go through these notes its going to be exceedingly difficult to decipher them to build the parts."

At that Robin visibly brightened.

"Robin?" M'gann questioned upon noticing this. Robin excitedly pulled out what looked to be a phone from his belt. "B gave this to me before we left, in case something like this happened. It allows us to communicate with him across dimensions." Robin said, waving the key to their quick return home around.

"Dude! What are you waiting for! Turn it on!" KF exclaimed zipping over to his best friend. Robin grinned as he pressed the button that would turn the device on, but quickly frowned as he discovered it didn't work. He turned it over in his hands looking for the source of the problem; then he found it. There, on the side of the 'phone' was a small but deep crack, enough to cause damage to it. Robin let out an annoyed groan before making eye contact with Conner.

"It must have been damaged when we fell, Superboy."

Instantly guilt filled Conner's eyes. Feeling that it was partially his fault. That if he could fly everything would be ok. That he would be more valuable as a team member.

"_Not your fault."_ M'gann said softly in his mind. He met her eyes in acknowledgement, but M'gann could tell he didn't quite believe her. "_We can still get back, Its just going to take a little longer. No harm no foul, right?" _ She added. Gently resting a hand on his arm trying to get her point across.

"Can you fix it?" Kaldur asked, breaking M'ganns focus on Conner. The others looked hopefully at the best friends. Said best friends answered the others with grim faces.

"No, not without a blueprint to go by. At least I can't. Can you KF?" Robin turned to Wally. Who shook his head."Naw dude. Its too risky. I could possibly change the function of it by accident. Making our situation that much worse. or damaging the ...uh..'phone' even more."

Everyone seemed to deflate at that. "But hey." Artemis said after a moment, trying her best to lighten the mood. "At least we have a place to get food for kid mouth. And we can eventually get back home." Everyone nodded, small smiles forming on their faces. "Also with us missing, we can be sure that our mentors will find a way to get us to our home dimension. Perhaps even faster than we will." Kaldur added trying to further relieve the tension. It seemed to visibly do the trick as the team relaxed tremendously. Then of course their moment of quiet peace and tranquility was ruined by Wally. It was always Wally.

"Okay, now that Artemis mentioned foooood. Do we have money to go get some? ' . .since.I' .an-"

"Enough KF! We get it you're hungry. We have some money... But we won't have enough to last us our stay here. We have some choices to make." Robin says after loosing his patience with Wally, but finishes with a look of foreboding directed to Kaldur. Since he was the only one that could approve of the actions they would be forced to take.

"What needs to be done?" Kaldur asked. Robin internally struggled as he willed himself to speak. "As of right now we have enough money to last us a week with KF's appetite. Provided we don't get into any major fights. But since that is likely not to happen. I'd say we have about three days worth of money. And even with the number of people on our team we would not make enough to support all of us, or for that matter buy the parts we need to send us back. Therefore we're going to have to take measures to... acquire money."

"So you mean were going to have to steal some right?" Artemis asked. Robin nodded.

"Okay no biggie! With our skills and training we could totally rob a bank!... I mean yeah it goes against everything we stand for but if it gets us home then lets go for it!" Wally says in an overly excited tone. The team started to question his sanity.

"You seem waayyy to comfortable with that idea KF." Artemis said with a searching look. Almost as if she was looking for a reasonable sliver in Wally; unfortunately it didn't seem to exist. Before he could defend himself Kaldur cut in.

"Besides, KF, not that I doubt the teams skills; but I do not wish us to be seen as criminals in this world."

"That's where I can help you out Kal." Robin said. "We don't necessarily need to be seen, I can hack into several bank accounts from this worlds finest. And leak the money into six different accounts, while setting up a series of false trails and multiple fire walls. By taking from several wealthy accounts, we'll most likely go undetected. Most, If not all won't even notice that the money is missing. Its our safest bet."

"Wow! like in the spy movies! That is soo cool!" Again this came from Wally.

"You were dropped on your head alot when you were a baby, Weren't you?"

"You can't prove that."

"You just did, and what is with your obsession with spies lately?"

"I wasn't dropped on my head!"

"I hardly doubt tha-" "ENOUGH!" Kaldur barked cutting Artemis, and Wally's banter short."Your petty argument is not needed or relevant!" Both looked down embarrassed.

"And besides." Conner added. "It doesn't make the 'spy' thing any less criminal."

"But what choice do we have?" M'gann said softly.

Kaldur looked Robin in the eye .(Really the mask, but does it honestly matter?)

"Do it."

Robin deflated a little. Because despite the necessity of their actions he had been hoping that they would have found an alternative method to get the money. He didn't like the idea of using his skill for the other side. But then again, he knew the others didn't either.

"Okay I need to find a computer to download the information I need to get us the money. But none of us can just walk into an internet cafe looking like _this."_ Robin gestured to his uniform. "So were going to have to get clothes, KF your going to have to get them. we'll see about paying for them later. But for now we need to blend in with the people. After we get the clothes. We'll split up and get supplies needed. At least the supplies we can get. Food, Clothes, Water, personal items. The works. Later we'll find a more suitable place to stay. For now we're ghosts were not seen or heard. Only pay with cash, and don't go to the same ATM, two times in a row. We can't afford to be caught."

Robin looked to Kaldur who smiled softly at him. "You will make a great leader one day" Robin briefly returned the smile. But it was difficult, what he was about to do was starting to leave knots in his stomach. But he reluctantly said:

"Okay. Lets get started."

* * *

Tony Stark had been in the middle of rebuilding stark tower when he got the call. He tried to get out of it knowing once involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. things quickly spiraled out of control. He had argued with Pepper telling her how much he hated running out when they were having a good time. Which she had answered with a comment saying something about having twelve percent of a good time. Almost three weeks later and she was still holding a grudge.

Sometimes Tony really hated having such a smart mouth.

So that is why he was now walking onto the very battered looking helicarrier; though his annoyance for being called here was quickly disappearing Whatever had hit this thing, had hit it hard... And whatever that was couldn't be a good thing.

"Director Fury!" Tony greeted with fake enthusiasm. Well mostly fake enthusiasm, Nick Fury did help to save his life after all.

"Mr. Stark." Nick Fury said, accepting Tony's hand.

Tony gave a small laugh. "Always good to see you too. Though I doubt I was called for a social visit."

"No Mr. Stark you were not, If you don't mind please wait here."

Tony was not given a chance to voice whether he did mind or not, since Diretor Fury had left the room. So Tony took a seat. The same one he had sat in when they were dealing with the potential end of the world. The one that had been parallel to the corner Agent Coulson had always dwelled in...

_"Agent Coulson." _ Tony thought wearily, closing his eyes as he remembered.

The two had never **_really_** been friends. But still there had been a bond, a companionship. Something Tony rarely shared with people. He remembered little moments that they had spent together. Most, if not all, had been during some catastrophe. No, all of them had been during some catastrophe.

But Tony he remembered a genuine relationship, a loyalty that they had formed. Laughs and smiles, favors done just out of the goodness of their hearts, secretes shared; the meaningful kind like girls they'd bagged and their worse drunken memories. And then he died. Tony, the mighty Iron man, had not been able to save him. It was perhaps one of his biggest failures. Why did Coulson have to be an idiot? Why did he have to be so stupid brave?

But Tony had not been left to ponder over his thoughts as Director Fury had walked back in... along with the rest of the Avengers. Tony steeled his face as he greeted the others.

"Capsicle! Good to see you. Catching up on sleep? Thor... still wearing those drapes I see. You know I wasn't aware you'd come back to earth. Dr. Banner! Always good to see you... and the other guy of course." Then Tony came across the last two and thought better of his insulting them. He didn't _always_ have to be an arrogant bastard. "Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton."

They both responded with blank faces. _Ah, _the joys of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

After several withering glares. The real fun began... Right, cause S.H.I.E.L.D. was all about fun and games.

"Soo, what trouble did you get yourself this time?" Tony asked, the shadow of a smirk resting on his lips."How can we be of assistance to S.H.I.E.L.D. this time?"

Then Director Fury's right hand woman, agent Hill, stepped up. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is perfectly capable of handling this on its own." Agent Hill said. She obviously didn't like the idea of needing the Avengers all that much.

_'Right and your doing such abang up job of handling it... emphasis on the 'bang'.'_

Director Fury just sent a look towards Agent Hill; Tony didn't think she would be talking for a while.

"Late last night our scanners picked up a rare energy reading. One that is similar to the one the tesseract gave off when it opened an intergalactic doorway in the middle of Manhattan. As a precaution, S.H.I.E.L.D. was sent to investigate. What we found is not what we expected."

"I'm sorry sir, but why are we here if you've already taken care of the problem?"

_Steve, ignorant, simple minded Steve. You'll get there one day._

"Because they did not." Thor said. Arms folded across his chest as usual.

"No, We were attacked by what ever came through."

_'Really?'_

"Was that before or after you attacked it?" Bruce asked coming out of his corner. He didn't believe for a second that Fury was telling the truth.

"Irrelevant." Director Fury answered. "What matters is that we have a threat on our hands, and I'm asking you to take care of it."

The two agents in the back started arguing before agent Romanoff piped up.

"Excuse me sir, but what is the threat exactly?"

Director Fury seemed to pause at this before pulling up a video; it showed a bunch of kids dressed in brightly colored clothes all sitting around what appeared to be the youngest. Then the spot light was on them, and they didn't seem to appreciate that very much. A couple of twitches later the youngest cackled and started taking S.H.I.E.L.D. agents out. _Majorly_ taking S.H.I.E.L.D. agents out. Not a second later the rest of the kids started fighting. They were special to say the least. It wasn't just their skill level, but also abilities too. Speed, super strength, a damn good archer, and the cutest, most deadliest ninja they had ever seen. Steve then noticed that some of the kids were missing, but he wasn't sure if that was due to their abilities or not.

"Where did the colored kids go?" Steve asked, grimacing when he realized how bad that sounded. He still wasn't use to all the changes.

"Just watch." Was the only answer he got.

The fight kept going, the kids actually winning and then something must have hit the helicarrier, since there was a huge shake on the camera, and then static. After several moments the camera came back on to show all six teens getting on some sort of jet before flying off.

There was total silence from the group. Then...

"S.H.I.E.L.D...got beaten by a bunch of ...KIDS?" Tony asked bewildered. Thor started laughing.

"As unbelievable as it is yes. But as you saw in the video they're not normal kids, were not even sure if they are kids."

"you think this one of the Chitauri's tricks?"

"Its a possibility."

"So we're here to track, capture and babysit?.. oh how the mighty has fallen." Agent Barton said with a shameful head shake.

"I'm more interested in where they got skills like that, they're just kids." Steve said concerned.

"Some of us start early." Agent Romanoff added with a shrug.

"That's the least of our problems, did you not see the rage in some of them." Bruce said wearily.

"You seeing a little hulk Jr?" Tony teased. Thor started laughing again.

"Regardless this should give you more motivation to find them and bring them in."

"I assume you have an idea of where they are?"

"No unfortunately. They're off our radar."

"So you can track me when I was in India but not a bunch of kids?"

"The hulk sort of sticks out more."Tony said

"And unsupervised, colo-uh ... green kids don't?"

"A Lot has changed Cap. Stray kids really aren't unheard of. My question is: how do we find them?" Agent Barton asked.

"They are off our Radar now but that doesn't mean they won't show up later." Agent Hill said coming out of her silent treatment.

"But the young warriors are skilled. Surly they will have been trained to blend in."

"Yes, that is why you are here. Eventually they will show up. There is no questioning that but when they are found they will put up a fight. We're not sure what they are or what they want. S.H.I.E.L.D. regrettably cannot handle this. That is why you were called in to help us with them."

Tony looked at director Fury, then to the Avengers. "We need to talk about this."

* * *

After Wally had sped through many stores, and gotten the clothes necessary for the team; (sun glasses for Robin and bags for those with weapons.) Robin had quickly gone out with KF to get the money that they did have deposited. Upon arriving back to the little cave they had taken refuge in Robin split the money and the team,and gave each group a job.

Wally and Artemis were in charge of food, water and personal items.

Conner and M'gann were to get clothes, and medical supplies.

While Robin and Kaldur were to get the needed information for the money, and learn as much about this world as they could. As well as keep an eye out for a place to stay. The team had already decided not to stay in a warehouse, no mater how desperate they were. They already felt like dirty criminals, no need to live like one too.

Soon they were all back at the cave, unloading and distributing supplies. Wally was already eating, and Robin had started the hacking process. But he couldn't help but wryly think._"No matter what I do, I always end up hacking in some dark, wet, and creepy place. I think Bruce has had more of an influence on me than I thought." _

"How are you coming along." A concerned Kaldur asked, pulling Robin from his thoughts. He knew doing this had to bother Robin. Without taking his eyes off the holo screen, Robin answered. "I'm not particularly feeling whelmed, but its coming along pretty well." Kaldur put a comforting hand on Robin's uninjured shoulder in a sign of his support, which made the Boy Wonder smile. If only just a little.

"Hey Rob! I thought Batman was loaded with contingency plans. Wouldn't he have planned for something like this? Money wise I mean?" (I'm sure you can guess who said this).

Robin's jaw visibly clenched upon hearing that question, but he did not falter in his work. "Yes KF, he did plan for something like this. However when he did plan this he did not include the team in the budget. More specifically he didn't plan for a _speedster_. If it had been just me I would be sitting pretty for a month, in which I would have plenty of time to find a job if need be and get the supplies needed to get home. But since you guys are here the money is stretched thin, hence the hacking."

"In other words Kid Idiot, if it weren't for your stomach we'd be fine." Artemis reiterated.

"He did not say that! He said it was all of us."

"Yeah but your appetite is mostly the problem."

"Says the person needing 'personal items'! What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means none of your buisness Kid Nosy!"

Robin decided to block their bickering out. But not before mumbling "What happened to them kissing at New Years?" He heard kaldur chuckle.

"I believe it is their way of showing affection for one another." Robin snorted."Well can they show their affection in a less annoying and_ loud_ way? Conner and M'gann seem to be able to."

"Most of the time my friend. If you remember they can be quite loud when they want to be...If I remember correctly it was you who walked in on them."

Robin blushed and then shuddered at the memory."Yeah I remember .. Unfortunately." Conner picking this up with his super hearing yelled over. "The door obviously said 'Stay out'. You should have listened." To which the Boy Wonder Yelled back. "It always says that!" M'gann quickly hushed the clone with a kiss before he started a fight with the Batman's protege. Nothing good would come out of that. 1.) Robin was raised by the damn Batman, meaning he probably had kryptonite on him somewhere And 2.) Robin was doing something really risky right now. Something that they couldn't afford to be messed up because Conner decided to loose his temper.

After a few minutes a video popped up on the bioships holo-screens. It showed what looked like a war document.

"Whats that?" Artemis said sounding interested.

"This worlds first alien invasion."Robin answered.

"Really? It couldn't have been that long ago... When did it happen?" M'gann asked.

"Two weeks ago, people of earth won."

"Well that's good, but wow this is like a baby world isn't it? How have they not had any earlier invasion than this?" KF asked seemingly unimpressed with the footage.

"No Justice League is my guess." Conner said.

"Well that sucks. That doesn't even look that bad. It actually looks like something we could deal with." Artemis said crossing her arms.

"But so many people. With no heroes..how did they win?" M'gann asked. Bewildered that a hero-less earth could protect itself so well. But before anyone could answer Kaldur stepped in.

"Enough, we are not here to judge this earth and its inhabitants. We are here to find a way home. Robin close this video please." Robin did as was told and then turned his full attention back to his work.

"He sure does like to use the words 'enough' and 'stop' alot." Wally whispered to M'gann who only shook her head in response. Sometimes she couldn't believe what idiots she had on her team. though she would never admit it out loud She was just to sweet that way.

_Oh, but sometimes she wished she weren't._

* * *

"They're just kids!" Steve exploded for the twentieth time since they had been left alone.

"Kids who knew exactly what they were doing when they attacked the helicarrier." Came Natasha's cool response.

"Maybe not. If they're from a different world like Fury thinks they wouldn't have known who to trust. Not that you can trust S.H.I.E.L.D. all that much. But they could have been acting out of self defense." Bruce said in their response.

"If they're from a different world they are a potential threat. The only way to know that for sure is to ask them. Which means we have to bring them in." Clint added in.

"Yes, we should befriend the tiny warriors."

"Except they're not going to cooperate." Tony said from the sidelines. His thoughts on the issue didn't matter. He already knew what he was going to do.

"Then we'll take them out." Natasha said coolly.

"They're just kids!"

"Possibly, for now they are a threat."

With that the two agents left the room before an actual physical fight broke out. It was silent. Except for the heavy breathing of Steve Rogers as he struggled to control his temper.

And people said Bruce was the one you had to watch out for. But then again Steve usually didn't get this emotional.

"We can't give those kids over to S.H.I.E.L.D." Bruce said softly.

"And we won't. We'll take them to STARK tower. The lower levels that I built have been specifically designed for a group to live in. You know if we ever wanted to make the Avenger thing more official. Clint and Natasha are welcome at stay at the tower. They've earned some of my trust. But we won't Be handing them off to S.H.I.E.L.D. not unless they really are a threat."

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief. "I doubt they are, we just need to talk to them."

Satisfied Tony turned to Steve."I know they seem like the're just kids. but whether you like it or not they are still a potential threat meaning if needed we will fight them."

Steve deflated at this but nodded.

"Good; now I have to go deal with something far worse than Fury and his one eyed self."

"What would that be?" Bruce asked amused at the slight fear in Tony's voice.

"I have to go tell Pepper we'll be having some guest in the tower."

* * *

**Okay Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed. **

**A couple of things: One I know that Superboy is like 1 in my story right now but considering that he has a girlfriend and he's mature enough to kiss her I'm inclined to think he's had the idea to do more than kiss. Also when your a superhero teen who can die in any mission you probably tend to live life to the fullest and on the edge as much as possible.**

**Before I go I wanted to address several a concern from one of my anonymous reviews. The avengers are adults . Therefore more skill but they lack the teamwork that YJ has so it'll be pretty evenly matched. If it weren't for Hulk I think YJ would win all the time; and you are right when you said the team would be tired after such a big fight with SHIELD I'll do better to make it more realistic next time.**

**JJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Back with another update!**

**First I would like to thank all of your awesome reviews because beleive it or not they do matter and influence my story. If fact this chapter is complete evidence of that. This little baby did not exist until three days ago! Now this will either be one of those moments where you guys go 'oh no what have we done!' ... OR ! it will be a moment where you guys go 'OMG we're awesome!' **

**Personally I'm hoping for the second one, and also this chapter if it seems rushed and has a lot of gramatical errors sorry! I did my best but I am not an english genius. So please let me know what you think its always great to here from you guys and it can help me get better!**

**Please enjoy !**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either one of these shows... unfortunatly.**

* * *

Bruce could feel his soul breaking as his fist collided with another criminal head. It was the twenty-seventh crime he'd stopped that night, and it was only eleven thirty. A full day since the team had disappeared A full day where batman was busy fighting crime instead of searching for his missing protege.

The father inside of Bruce told him, screamed at him to go looking for his son, his boy . But the logical part, his batman persona whispered to him the harsh reality of the situation. Robin was second on his list of priorities The people of earth came first, so that meant protecting them as well as putting a stop to what ever Klarion had planned. _'And besides,'_ The batman side whispered. _'so many others are looking for the team, no one is looking at the threat. Find the threat and I find Robin.' _

Bruce bit back a sigh, seeing as he was in the suit now. Batman had no weaknesses, he felt no fatigue. Beating up criminals , and searching for Klarion would have to suffice for now. It wouldn't bring him the joy that Dicks smile did, but it would help him keep his sanity and made him feel just the slightest bit of satisfaction as he sent yet another thug into the blissful state of unconsciousness, something that he had been unable to achieve the night before. With silent steps Bruce checked the unconscious victim before sending a call in to the GCPD and then grappled to the top of the nearest building. One thought going through his head as he intercepted yet another crime.

_'I find Klarion, I find Robin.'_

* * *

After much deliberation the team had finally decided on a place to stay. The decision had been between renting a house; good neighborhood, nice big back yard, five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a great kitchen, and a beautiful scenic view; and a two bedroom apartment just one sneeze away from being condemned. Though it might not seem the most logical choice, the team had opted for the apartment, much to Wally's dismay, but even he couldn't deny that a bunch of teens buying a house would look suspicious and might even prompt a few nosy neighbors to call the cops, versus the non-existant neighbors in their apartment of 123C. That and the fact that the apartment was dirt cheap. That was the real seller, because that ment they had less stealing to do, and since Robin was in charge of the money it was a no brainer.

At the moment the team was going through supplies and making a list of what they needed to restock on. Weapons were good so long as they didn't get into any major fights, they had enough food though according to Wally there was no such thing as 'enough' food. In Wally's standards they didn't have nearly enough, but then again all the Walmarts in the world wouldn't have nearly enough food for Wally.

They needed to restock on water because Artemis had a point when she said that drinking the water could prove deadly and their apartment water wasn't so much water as it was rusted sludge, something only Conner had been ignorant enough to think was orange juice after Wally first saw it and then _offered_ it as orange juice. They were good on clothes, because honestly they didn't need that many and they had already bought extra clothes for Conner since he always managed to tear his . The only thing they urgently needed was a few flea bombs, more money, and a way back home. EXACTLY in that order... though if they could just skip to the way back home they wouldn't complain.

However, for that to happen the team needed their two resident genius' to get to work on the documents, but as Wally had pointed out he couldn't get much done with out Robin, and he was busy hacking into accounts and getting them money. So they all were quietly waiting , trying to get what they could done so they could have a sense of purpose, they didn't want it to just be Wally and Robin working, the idea just made them feel so ... useless. unfortunately after a while they had run out of things to do and now were just idling waiting around, bodies sprawled on their grey and stained couch as their frustrations grew with each uneventful minute . They had realized that this would be a long journey back home but they had not anticipated the lack of purpose, and contribution on their part.

"So Robin how much longe is it going to be?" Artemis asked from her spot on the floor after she had finished recounting the water bottles , her impatience and sense of uselessness getting the best of her.

"I'll let you know ... Unless you would like to take over?" Robin said, sparing her a pointed look before returning his attention back to the task at hand.

Artemis shut her mouth with an audible snap. Instantly feeling embarrassed for her stupidity and lack of patience. Yes she could hack up to a point, but she was nowhere near Robins level. She would just have to wait like the rest of the team.

Wally smirked at her making sure she couldn't see it, Artemis often put her foot in her mouth , more than what the team realized. But that was one of the many things he liked about her, the fact that she often stumbled over her own words was one of her most attractive traits, because it meant that she wasnt the smooth gal everyone that she was and it put Wally just a little bit closer to her league. He sent her one last discreet look before turning his attention back to the papers to try to decipher them though he knew hew wasnt going to get much done with out Robin, that and with Artemis so close it was a little difficult to concentrate .

The apartment lapsed back into its frustrating silence, one that was filled with the rustling of papers, the tap of the Robins keyboard, and Wally's occasional scribble as he deciphered yet another part of Batman's inscriptions. That was until Robins panicked cries startled everyone out of their laid back stupor.

"WHA- No! nonono no no no no nonono no !"

The team turned their attention towards Robin alarm etched in their faces, fully prepared to pack up and leave if worst came to pass, so they anxiously waited and watched Robin work. The boy wonders hands flew as they typed commands into the keyboard, his face set in a determined look, an excited gleam slowly started to shine from behind his glasses.

The team was now gathered around Robin, their eyes glued to the screen as if they could ever understand what was going on. Then suddenly, and very unexpectedly Robin laughed. The others shared a bewildered look before they realized that he was having fun, out of all the dire situations they had ever been in, and in the middle of what they could only assume was a cyber fire fight, one that held a lot of importance for their operation, Robin was laughing, finding entertainment in something only he could understand. This only made the others that much more curious and eager to watch as they listen to the boy wonder begin to engage in a one-sided banter.

"Hahaha, good one!"

"Try again sucke-HEY!"

"Do that one more time, Dare ya ... just see what happens."

"Really? well lets see what you do when I do this ..."

Robin went on for a few more minutes until finally it was over.

"EUREKA! In your face!" Robin gave a happy shout as he jumped from his chair did a little happy dance, giving the others a small scare, before siting back down and setting back to work.

"Okay now that _that's _over lets see about getting some money."

A few minutes later and it appeared that Robin was done, He turned to them his face filled with satisfaction and a blinding smile that could have powered a small country. They others waited to hear the explanation behind Robins excitement .

"That was the most fun I've had while hacking in a very long time." He breathed out, seemingly breathless from his actions.

Megan smiled brightly, soaking in the positive feelings Robin was giving off, before asking "What did just happen?"

Robins smile grew impossibly wider, and excitedly answered. "Only the most epic hacking battle ever to be known to man, there would be stories about this if... you know this weren't illegal." His smile only faltering once as he remembered the drive behind said hacking.

Wally chuckled at his best friends antics, Artemis snorted while the others just exchanged amused looks. Though deep down they felt guilt for making Robin do this. If they could they would take his place and just let him be until this whole thing blew over and they could go home.

"Does this mean that we have enough money my friend?" Kaldur asked after a moment, to which Robin gave pause before nodding his head in confirmation.

"Finally! Now you can start working on a way to get us home!" Artemis exclaimed, trying to make light of the situation, though it was majorly uncharacteristic for her to act this way, but considering the situation that they were in and the lack of tasks they had the team could understand Artemis motivation as well as her haste to get back home. However that didn't stop Robin from sending her a withering look, but before he could deliver a snarky comeback Conner conveniently intervened with a simple request.

"Do you mind giving us a play by play?"

Robins mood did a complete one-eighty; his eyes lit up at the opportunity and motioned for everyone to take a seat. He dove in using exaggerated hand movements, technical terms , a little of Megan's _'help'_, and easy to understand analogies to help his team understand all that had taken place. And though most of the technical mumbo jumbo was lost on them the significance of his feat was not. In under an hours time the team had a new-found respect for hacking and were very proud of their Robin, though they knew that it shouldn't be that much of a surprise considering the experience he had over them, but still it didn't make them any less amazed.

It turns out that as Robin was securing the accounts, and depositing money into them he came across a very well hidden, and _protected_ account. Assuming it just had extra security, Robin had tried accessing it thinking that it would only take a few extra key strokes, but then it turned out that this account was not just protected it was _encrypted. _ Robin described the major problem as the 'firewall from hell'. Which in a nutshell, was designed to act as well a vortex and suck in the server trying to get access to it illegally and then destroy it, which would lead to the crashing of Robins computer. But he had been able to prevent that by turning the firewall against itself and then get access into the account.

"So if You hadn't stopped the virus it would have shut down the computer and destroyed all of your work right... And we would have lost all that money with no way to get it back ?" Conner asked. Robin gave a short nod.

"And you're not mad ?"

Suddenly a very dark expression flitted across Robins face as he realized that he was indeed angry, only he wasn't sure whether he wanted to act on it or not . Megan flinched as the two feelings battled it out, she had been unprepared for the clash and hoped it would end soon. Then as if he had heard her wish, Robin abruptly turned to his computer and made his fingers fly, his anger obviously winning out. After a few moments of typing a very sly smile slid onto Robin's lips, and a sinister look stretched across his features.

"This'll teach you to try to crash me with your system." Robin muttered, as he continued typing.

Kaldur taking note in Robins behavior thought it would be wise to intervene before any irreversible damage was done. "Do I need to remind you that we are trying not to be seen as criminals in this world?"

Robin briefly looked up before huffing and then turning back to his computer his demeanor much more subdued. A few minutes later Robin was done and closing his laptop, a strangely pleased smile rested on his lips.

Very wearily Kaldur asked. "Everything is as it should be?"

Robin grinned before answering. "If your asking if I completely decimated the hardware to the user the answer is no, that is entirely in his hands now but if he does what I think he will then he is in for one nasty little surprise."

Artemis smiled proudly at Robin, She may not be a criminal like the rest of her family, but that didn't mean that she didn't have a mischievous side to her. "Do we get to know the name of this poor soul?" She asked.

Robin grinned back at her, before adopting a look of grim seriousness. " Friends gather round and bow your heads in prayer for one Tony Stark."

Robin dramatically bowed his head before he started shaking with giggles. Not a second later the team joined in, laughter filling the grungy apartment and giving its dark enviroment just a little bit of light. Robin caught his breath before he choked out another sentence. "Just think, if everything goes according to plan he's going to make a very generous cash donation to our cause... I just wish i could be there to see his face." Robin shifted his face into one of mock surprise before he and the rest of the team fell back into giggles and laughter. Each taking turns at making faces , and enjoying their brief break to the horrific situation they were in.

* * *

Flowers $150, chocolate $280, wine $440, teddy bear $90, the courage to talk to Pepper...money couldnt buy _that_.

Tony entered the upper level of stark tower that was home to his office. His arms overflowing with what he called his 'Pepper kit'. He had already called ahead and asked Jarvis to order from Peppers favorite restaurant, as well as have the staff set his office up for a romantic candle lit dinner. His plan was to surprise, woo, and then ask her. If there were ever a time to agree with Steve on something it was that sometimes you need a plan of attack. He had one, now it was time to set it in motion.

It wasn't that he thought Pepper was going to be upset about it, no of course not, but he wanted to aire on the side of caution. Pepper Potts was NOT someone you messed around with. That and he felt bad for leaving her so often so here he was killing two birds with one stone. Tony stark was definitely not afraid of Pepper Potts. He wasn't, he was just... oh who was he kidding he was terrified of an angry Pepper. If things went south he would most likely end up on the couch tonight. He would end up on _his_ couch, in _his_ house and there was no arguing... ah the things one does when they're in love.

Tony shook his head slightly to clear his head, he had to make this perfect. With a grim look Tony got to work making sure everything was not only up to his standards, but also Pepper worthy. After a few minutes of setting things up , and moving the center piece on the table a _little_ bit to the right Tony was satisfied. He glance at his watch and saw he had nearly half an hour before Pepper was supposed to be there, might as well get some work done. He sighed really dreading going through all the files but knew it had to be done. So he sat down and pulled the compter up. He paid what bills needed to be paid, donating to a few charities, answering some of his e-mails; because if he answered all of them he would be there for a year. Then something caught his eye.

'_Hello' _ He thought. '_Where did you come from?'_

Tony clicked on the tab the screamed out **Purple Farare. **Practically drooling at the sight of this beauty. He read the description, and other details pertaining to the car. doing a brief check on the sight and owner before coming to the conclusion that everything was sound. The only problem was the price. It was a tad more than what he wanted to spend but considering that the car was practically in mint condition how could he say no? He thought about it a little more, anxiously chewing on his bottom lip. A habit that he swore to Pepper he had broken long ago but would unconsciously do when he was uncertain about something.

_'Pepper.' _ He thought._'Maybe I should ask her first.'_ Then as if on cue she walked into the office, and she did not look happy.

Making a snap decision Tony clicked on 'buy' and ordered Jarvis to take care of the rest before going to greet Pepper and hopefully turn that frown upside down.

"Hey hun." He greeted nervously.

She sent him an icy glare. "Oh hello Mr. Stark . Fancy meeting you here... though it would have been nice if you had made it to lunch this afternoon."

Tony winced at the venom in her voice, and briefly thought _'oh crap' _before answering her with a pleading and apologetic look.

"I know an I'm soo sorry Pep. But I thought I should make it up to you come on I'll show you."

He gently took Peppers coat off and guided her towards the dinner table he had set just a little bit before. He took note of how her eyes widened in surprise before filling with that gentle and loving look that he took joy in seeing everyday. Of course that also made him feel that much more guilty and quite frankly dumb considering he had completely forgotten about their lunch plans till she had brought them up. It made him feel thankful for putting together the 'Pepper kit' tonight instead of just winging it, but then again he wouldn't have needed it if he had just remembered their lunch in the first place and not been out _preparing _for dinner.

"Oh Tony ... Its beautiful. thank you." She said turning to him, a gentle smile lighting her face in the most beautiful way Tony could ever describe. He returned her smile briefly before wrapping his arms around her and giving her a tender and loving kiss on the lips followed by a small one on her forehead.

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered into her hair. Then in a snap his overly romantic side was gone and his arrogant playboy persona was back. He pulled back from her putting her at arm's length before addressing her. "Of course Ms. Potts this meal comes with a price." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively at her drawing out an amused snort before guiding her into one of the seats.

The rest of the night was uneventful, the two talked , laughs erupting from both parties as they finished their meals. They were now eating chocolates in a comfortable silence and Tony thought this as good a time as any to ask Pepper. He cleared his throat, to which Pepper immediately straightened out and wiped her hand off with a napkin. He sent her a questioning glance before continuing.

"So a Pepper, I -uh. I have a question to ask you."

Pepper nodded eagerly prompting him to go on. Which only caused Tony to feel uneasy but he trudged on. "So I was at S.H.I.E.L.D. earlier today.. that's why i missed lunch and I was thinking... or rather it was brought to my attention.. well I love you Pepper so please try to keep a level head" Tony realized that he was rambling, something only Pepper Potts could make him do. But at her Approving nod Tony found the courage to carry on.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Look Pepper these Kids are in trouble, and S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to lock them up, but I was thinking that we could have them stay at the tower, and I was wondering, when we bring them in and talk to them if you would be ok with that." He ended with an anxious look on his face and caught himself before he stared chewing on his lip. The look on Peppers face did no scream everything is ok, no this look promised a night of lonliness.

"Of course Tony, Why would I have a problem with that?" She said, her voice perfectly polite but her eyes gave her away. Tony nodded and took note of that before asking. "Pep, whats wrong?"

Her eyes flashed angrily and she suddenly leapt to her feet. "Oh nothings wrong Mr. Stark, nothing at all. I just realized though that I have to do something at home. I'll see you when you get there."

Then without another word she grabbed her coat and stormed out of the office. Tony just sat there bewildered at what just happened. Then the shock of the moment wore off and he realized that tonight was sadly going to be a lonely night on th couch. He sighed before dejectedly calling out to Jarvis.

"Jarvis, What did I do wrong?"

"Well sir, I believe that Ms. Potts was under the impression that you were to ask another question."

Tony's face scrunched up in frustration as well as confusion. "What makes you think that?"

"Perhaps this will enlighten you." Suddenly the office filled with Wedding bells, and Tony felt the color drain from his face. He felt so stupid. He with all his genius, and all his experience with women had failed to notice how this all had seem... he was an idiot.

Nervously Tony chuckled before jokingly saying. "Well at least things can get any worse right Jarvis?"

"Sir I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the purchase of the purple farare apparently was a scam, all money was sent to an untraceble account. My deepest apologies sir, I was unable to stop it."

At this Tony slammed his head down on the table with a lout 'thud'.Thinking about how well this night had gone, and all he could sum it up to was...

_'Crap.'_

* * *

It was absolute Chaos. In just moments the team had been swallowed up by the portal and in its wake had thrown he league into pandemonium. Heroes had lost a portion of their calm demeanor, huge chunks missing from their seemingly invulnerable masks. And without realizing it set the course for everyone else. The people of earth suddenly felt unease, as if they could sense the leagues distress. Criminals had taken to the streets, vandalism and robberies sky rocketed in a manner of minutes, Major villans started terrorising the civilians. The smell of death and blood filled the air in the worst areas going terrifically well with the frightened and pain filled cries that came from unsuspecting victims. It was by far the most beautiful thing Klarion had ever seen.

This had to be one of his most proudest moments, a real piece of art. The majesty of it all just took his breath away. It was all perfect... well it would be had his spell gone right.

For a brief moment the child-like features that he had adapted to had darkened and morphed into something grotesque. His anger showing through only for a second as he thought about how the others had panicked and tried to rush the spell. The idiots.

Did they not realize that chaos was an art? One that could only reach perfection if you were patient. That it took skill and absolute focus? Klarion shook his head shamefully, and once again turned his gaze towards his masterpiece. Despite the others incompetence he had managed to salvage the spell and produce _this_. Yes this was something he should most definitely be proud of, never in his wildest dreams had he thought his revenge on the league would go this wonderfully.

He gazed on for a little bit longer before a pained moan reached his ears. Annoyed Klaroin turned to the other occupants in the room . His _accomplices_ all stood in their respective spots, or rather they laid . After the idiots had screwed up his precious plan Klarion had been a little angry and decided to teach a lesson. Wotan, it seemed was the first to wake up.

The sorcerer moaned again as he pushed his body up from the ground, bringing a hand wearily to his head as if to stop if from spinning. Klarion sneered at his weakness, hating that he had to stoop himself down to these...insects. But then a mischievous light took root in his eyes and he muttered a brief incantation, not loud enough to be understood but loud enough to be heard. More specifically loud enough to gain Wotan's attention. It worked; in an instant Wotan's head snapped up eyes searching for the source of noise before coming to rest on Klarion, who just sat their smiling malevolently towards him. Wotan's memory suddenly came back into full clarity and he scrambled to get away, but just as he tried to leave the boundaries of the circle, an intense pain took hold of him and he sagged to the floor. A moment later he sat up, careful to keep his body inside of the circle before addressing Klarion.

"What have you done !" He bellowed making sure the anger in his voice drowned out any evidence of his terror.

Klarion's smile only grew. "Our playdate isn't over Wotan, so you , nor our other _friends_ can leave." His voice was filled with a fake innocence, one that had an underlying promise of pain if Wotan sought to disagree with him.

Wotan acknowledged this and very wearily asked. "What do you mean?"

Klarion sneered at Wotans stupidity, knowing full well that even though these low-lifes were well educated in sorcery. "Wotan, my friend." He started off sweetly. "You know as well as I do that the circle need magic in order to be sustained, and _no one_ is allowed to leave until everything is perfect. As it should be." This ended in a growl that sent shivers racing down Wotan's spine, then Klarions voice switched back to its original sweet sound as he asked. "Why would you ask such a silly question?" Wotan's skin impossibly paled further, before trying to sputter out an answer. Klarion just shrugged ."It doesn't matter I need to think right now so you can just ..." He trailed off with a dismissive wave of his hand and Wotan fell to the floor, unconscious.

Klarion smiled, a giddy feeling rising up to his chest as he let loose a few chuckles. He was having soo much fun! The smile faded though before turning into a thoughtful frown. How was he going to fix this? He knew where the baby league was, but the problem was that he had to stay here... so who would he send in his place?

He thought for a little while, ideas bouncing around his head, plans coming and going with each new candidate before his thoughts settled on two.

_"Perfect."_ He thought the smile returning to his face. _"Two worlds, two solutions. Double the chaos"_

* * *

**I bet some of you are wondering who Klarion has picked... even I dont know ! Im inbetween people, but I do know that I'm looking at villans from both universes . I might go the obvious route... or mabe go for people rarely used . Don't know, but I'd love to hear what you guys have up your sleeves.**_  
_

**Also I realize that people in this Chapter might have seemed a little OOC, sorry but I'm trying to capture the realistic essance of everyone. Maybe I did god awful or mabe I did spectacular. Not much you guys say on this part of my story will change it much but I'm not just going to dismiss it because thats rude. I will wisely take ALL of your comments under consideration.**

**One last thing some of you .. if not all ... will notice the use of the word 'eureka' my algebra 2 teacher suddenly shouted that in class the other day and when like provides an awesome and under used word you use it and share it with the rest of the world.**

**Please review and have a pleasent day !**

**JJ**

**Ps. Oh totally forgot! the next post will be quicker than this one but the one after that, the fight scene, my be at least a week or more before I post cause I suddenly have a new idea on how to write the fight scene. I want to see how this works before I post what I have so have patience :) That and if any of you guys could tell me what shield stands for that would be appreciated. I have two possibilities. One is 'Supreme Headquarters Internnational Espionage Law-enfourcement Division'. The other is 'Strategic Homeland intervention enforcement and ligistics division' which one do I use?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay my darlings here's the thing ... the excuse I have to give is classic computer crash. Love It !**

**That was sarcasm just FYI, the apology is in the reviews of this story under JJ and its a guest review and super long so Im not going to apologize again. Anyway due to my lovely little crash I lost six chapters, and so until my grades in school are amazing and I'm not stressing over grades I will only be giving you this chapter plus the two part fight scene that I just recently wrote. I am sorry for any inconsistencies and will welcomely take any crap you guys give me so long as none of you are terribly rude! **

** Anyway please enjoy, and expect updates every two days. ( and for those of you that have no Idea when that will be ... you will see part one of the fight on Wednesday)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these, If I did YJ would not be ending and Iron man 3 would already be out.**

* * *

It had been three days since the 'tiny warriors' as Thor had named them, made their first appearance. So far they hadn't had any luck finding them, and now the Avengers were on stand by aboard the helicarrier.

"So Thor when did you come back?" Steve asked.

"About Six of your days ago."

"Why? I was under the impression that you had things to attend to on Asgard."

"My only objective was to bring Loki back for his punishment."

At the mention of his brother Thor's eyes filled with a grieving sadness. He loved his brother... More than he should, but by Odin he couldn't help it. Loki would forever be in his heart, no matter what the crimes he did. Even if Loki decided to hate Thor for the rest of his life; he would still love him. It made his betrayal all the more bitter.

"I'm sorry Thor." Bruce said softly.

Thor scoffed. Not because he doubted the sincerity of Dr. Banners words, or hated the pity. Though he did hate the pity. No it was mostly because he was sorry too. When all he should feel was anger.

"There is no need to apologize, friend. Loki knew the consequences of his actions. And now he must pay. It is the unwritten law for life."

The words burnt his tongue as he said them. They had been his fathers words when he had sentenced Loki to a life of torture. Bound in the dark; poison dripping on his face; his agonizing screams when they burnt his flesh; His please when they were leaving him...

They would forever echo in Thor's mind.

"I was sorry for what its done to you."

Thor gave a small smile. "I am well friend, I am earths hero I have no qualms."

"Your not earths only hero." Tony muttered. Steve gave him a glare."Arrogance aside Tony is right Thor. You are not earths only hero, you could take a break if you wanted."

"Yeah." Tony added in arrogantly.

"Or maybe he returned so soon to get his mind off of things." Clint said from his corner.

"Perhaps I could speak for mysel-"

"Or maybe you just don't know when a break is needed! when a moment should be put aside!"

"What are you getting at Mr. Stark?"

"What I'm getting at? Did you even _grieve_ Phil's death!"

Tony's emotions were running high. Firstly sleeping on the couch did not help him maintain his bright-eyed and bushy-tailed persona; and secondly being so close to where Agent Coulson had died, it was screwing with him. And Clint had become a convenient target for Tony's negative feelings. _Unfortunately_ Clint wasn't about to take Tony's crap.

"That's not your place to judge, we had a crisis on our hands. We couldn't have stopped just for one man. He wouldn't have wanted that, If you were his _friend_ you would have known that."

"I think it would be good if we all calmed down."

"Stay out of this Banner!"

"Tony! Don't talk to Bruce that way!"

"What ar-" "ENOUGH!"

Natasha had both her guns out. One pointed at Clint and the other at Tony. Her eyes were shooting daggers at Steve. She started talking in a deadly calm voice. One that promised the most brutal form of punishment if they deterred from what she said.

"I think we got a little side tracked. We all need to calm down and shut up... Okay? Now director Fury would like to see us."

Without waiting another second the Avengers were out the door and headed to the control room. None of them dared to say a word. When they got to the control room, screens were up showing a group of familiar teens.

"Where?" was all Tony asked. However Fury decided to play jack ass and decide not to tell them.

"We're not going to be sending the Avengers in quite yet."

That went over well.

"What? The whole point of calling us was to handle these kids."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to try to contain the threats before sending in the Avengers. Besides its been brought to my attention that you had not been planning on giving them to us. That you had instead planned on taking them to STARK tower." _Crap._

"If we bring them back here all your going to do is lock them up. Or worse kill them before they have a shot at being heard!"

"Calm down Dr. Banner. The last thing we need is for you to get angry."

"I'm always angry."

"Where?" Tony demanded. He swore if he didn't get an answer this time he was going to start hacking S.H.I.E.L.D. again. Thankfully Fury grew a brain and told him

"Central park west."

Tony turned to the exit. Not caring if the Avengers were following him or not. Then he realized. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were blocking the doors.

Discreetly Tony called for his Marks 7 suit.

"I'm Sorry but until needed the Avengers will remain here."

Natasha came up to Tony pulling him closer so only he could hear her.

"How 'bout we bring the party to them." Tony was about to give a smirking answer when they heard gun shots come from the screen. That's when all hell started to break loose in the Helicarrier.

* * *

Robin and Wally had been at it for three days non-stop. And so far not even a dent had been made. The team could tell that the two were pushing themselves to work as quick as possible, but it was starting to wear down on them. With such hard work and so little results the two boys were starting to get depressed. So the team had dragged them away from their 'oh so charming' apartment and was now forcing them to relax.

It took a while but soon the tension had rolled out of their shoulders, and the frowns on their faces were turned upside down to the wonderfully familiar smiles that the team knew and loved. They walked for a while taking in the sights and comparing their two worlds. Which weren't really all that different. They ran , climbed tree's (even though they weren't suppose to), and in Robins case flipped around doing acrobatic wonders. However Robin faltered quite a few times since his shoulder wasn't as strong as it should be. But each time he would fall he would get back up and start laughing.

It was exactly what they needed. Soon they were tired for reasons other than work and they quickly found a spot in the park they were in to rest; smiles still on their faces. Of course the moment couldn't last forever.

"sooo, what was up with those guys the other night?" Wally asked.

Superboy just grinned, while Kaldur chuckled, Both remembering the awesome things they did. Of course Robin being Robin took the serious route.

"That was S.H.I.E.L.D. Its kind of like this earths Cadmus. Only more open to the public about things and less scary genetic experiments."

"Oh.. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. stand for?" M'gann asked innocently

"Strategic Homeland intervention enforcement and logistics division."

Everyone just stared at Robin. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was the Bats protegé. But others it was hard to forget. This was one of those hard to forget moments.

Annoyed Robin asked."Didn't you read the info I gave you?" He swore if he did all that research and did all that work on the machine and they hadn't touched the little bit of homework he gave them he was going to pull a superboy and punch a tree.

"Yeah. But how did you remember that?"Artemis asked. He was going to answer with a smart ass 'Because I'm just that good'. But Wally's big mouth beat him to it.

"He's like a robot or something."

Robin rolled his eyes from behind his glasses. "Yeah Wally I'm a robot, don't make me mad or you wont like what happens to you."

Wally gasped and very wide-eyed asked. "Are you going to probe me?" If the team didn't know Wally as well as they did, they'd think he was an idiot. But then again he was the team dummy for a reason...

"Thats an alien stupid." Robin said. Then quickly added. "No offense Megan or Conner."

"None taken."

(Grunt.)

"Oh... So are you going to probe me?" Yep It was official. Wally was now Kid Idiot.

"Sure Wally. Lets call me sticking a bat-a-rang up you-'' ''No! Stop right _there._ I don't need to hear this!" Artemis said placing her hands over her ears. Though secretly she was happy the two were acting normal again. She had been worried. Especially for Wally. He hadn't smiled in a day; and she had missed the sound of him laughing. Though not as much as she missed the feeling of his lips on hers. Both of them fighting for dominance as their tongues rolled...Oh god.

"I thought you had bird-a-rangs." Wally's voice cut through Artemis' jog down 'hot' memory lane.

Robin gave him a look and then."I have both."

" Whats the difference between the tw-" "SHH!" Robin cut Conners gruff voice off. The team looked at him curiously. Then he briefly placed two fingers at his temple. M'gann quickly set up a mind link.

_"Everyone here?"_ M'gann's voice asked.

_"Here"_

_"Present"_

_"Hi beautiful."_

_(Grunt) _

_"Good, Okay we have people at 2, 7 and 9 o'clock."_ Robins voice rushed through the mind link. _"They look like S.H.I.E.L.D. but after the last time they're going to see us as a threat. So right now they are the enemy until further notice." _

_"Plan?"_ kaldur asked.

_"First try to disappear. If that doesn't work. and it more than likely won't. Then buy your self some time to change into uniform that way we can have some cushion in our fight. Were at a disadvantage, 'cuz we're on their turf and they most likely sent the big guns out this time."_

_"Okay do we just scatter?"_ Wally asked as he vibrated in place.

_"No Baywatch, we have to be discreet. Everyone will get up and start walking at ... well 5 o'clock it's the only open path."_

_"No. "_ Conner disagreed with Artemis. _"They have even more people down that way."_

_"Great."_ Robin growled out.

_"It is fine. We will change, there are bathrooms nearby and then we will fight our way out. Meet up at the apartment."_ kaldur commanded. Everyone nodded. And started walking to the bathrooms acting like they were oblivious to the surrounding agents.

Once everyone was changed they ran out. Their first objective was to try to get out without having to engage in combat. But with what looked to be about 200 agents waiting for them that seemed like it wasn't about to happen.

_"Superboy clear a path for us, Miss Martian take Artemis and attack from the sky. Kid Flash, You are with Robin and I on the ground. __**Move**__!"_

The team went into action with practiced ease. M'gann set Artemis in a particularly high tree away from the mass amount of chaos that the boys were left to deal with. She then flew back a little and began sending both mental and physical attack to the enemy below. Up rooting trees and benches, really anything that's big enough to do damage, as well as sending psychic blast to the soldiers below. Showing them grotesque creatures, and scenes from their worse nightmares.

All the while Artemis showered the back up squadron with her arrows. Either trapping them with nets or knocking them out with one of her trick arrows. There is no way she is going to let them get to her team mates. Not if she can help it. In her peripheral vision she sees a group of agents try and sneak past her. She quickly notches three arrows and send them flying, they pin two of the agents while the last releases a powerful knock out gas that has the rest down in seconds. She doesn't have time to celebrate her victory though as gunshots go off and bullets lodge themselves in the bark next to her head. It's a warning shot. Artemis smirks as she flips up to a higher branch. _'lucky for you I don't do those.' _She thinks. Then proceeds to take out the most immediate threat.

Furthest back the boys are struggling to get through the sea of agents. Superboy, invulnerable as ever, doesn't tire as he storms through; attacks bouncing off of him as he clears a path for his team mates. He only blocks and punches; occasionally hearing a brutal cracking sound if he hits too hard, but he pushes through. He can feel sorry for the damage he's done later, right now he needs to help the others get out who are quickly getting tired.

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid flash were fighting what seemed like their thousandth agent, but in reality it was probably closer their sixtieth, Kid flash probably his ninetieth. Whoever managed to get past Superboy the three would take out, And a lot of people were managing to get past Superboy. At least it felt that way... What they had first thought was about 200 agents hand quickly increased to about 400. And after a couple of days without proper training or a good nights rest, the team just wasn't up for it.

Like Robin had said these people weren't playing around. They got beat once and now they were here to set the record straight. They were bringing out the big guns. Both figuratively and literally. Kid Flash was zipping around as much as he could, disarming people of the flipping scary heavy artillery and then zipping around again to knock them out in a flurry of punches. However for every person down three more seemed to come back at them.

_"Geeze what are these people? Hydra?"_

_"Why did I even do the research? You know if you did the Homework you would Know that a group actually existed here by the name of hydra... And no they are not them!"_

_"Well sorry! I was kinda busy helping you get through Batman's stupidly paranoid, Coded notes!"_

_"And yet I was still able to learn about this dimensions history!"_

_"Congratulations you're a nerd."_

_"Says the gee- KF look out!"_

Kid flash turned to see Aqualad using his water bearers as whips to deflect bullets that would have made KF look like swiss cheese.

_"Perhaps."_ Came a very agitated sounding Aqualad. _"We should focus on the matter at hand."_

The two boys didn't object as they focused on their fighting. Though the feeling of shame was tangible through the mind link.

_"I'm glad your ok KF."_

_"So am I Birdy, Thanks kal."_

_"All is well, that is what matters. But I ask you to focus while we are fighting from this moment on."_

_"Yes Kal."_

_"Won't happen again."_

The three continued to fight the stragglers that got past Superboy. Despite the fatigue they were starting to feel. Eventually Aqualad joined Superboy in clearing the path. His water bearers making short work of the wall of agents ahead of them. While KF and Robin played off each other to fend off the remaining agents. Kid Flash continued speeding around and punching people out, but occasionally he would be used as a vault for Robin to spring off of and into the air so he could execute a certain kick or move. It was like a dance, watching Robin fight.

His graceful, muscular limbs moving purposely, Rhythmically, Powerfully through the air. A flip here, a punch there. Carefully placed chops, Brutal undercuts. A twirling round house kick. The flare of his cape as he set loose a barrage of bat-a-rangs. It was like a performance. Robin was the star and the battle field was his stage.

Robin was not alone though in his exceptional fighting, the others were all showing displays of impressive skill. Hours of brutal practice was paying off as they finished off the agents. All the bruises, all the cuts and injured bones. Every time they ate the floor. All being transferred from the team to the agents that lay scattered across the ground; and then finally it was done. The team may a have been panting, out of breath from the strenuous activity, their knuckles and ribs my have been a little worse for wear, but unlike the training exercises they were the victors. And at that moment they were proud, their only wish being that their mentors were there to see it.

They started moving only to be stopped by what looked like Red Tornado on Jenny Craig, and his band of misfit toys.

_"Great. Team let me be the first to introduce you to S.H.I.E.L.D. way of killing us."_ Artemis seethed through the mind link.

_"Babe don't be a downer. We'll just beat these guys and head to the apartment."_

_"Babe.. he called me babe."_

_"Artemis?"_

_"Great KF, I think you broke her."_

_"Did you two not say you would focus?_"

Everyone shut up at that. Robin breaking the silence to share what he thought to be valuable tactical information.

"_ The goal is to get out of this alive, You do not necessarily need to beat them, only subdue them enough to get away."_

_"Okay I pick R.T's twin."_ Conner growled.

_"I shall take the one that wields the hammer."_

_"I call Star spangled banner!"_

_"Robin hood is mine."_

_"Artemis you can talk again!"_

_"Focus KF...Well since you guys picked all the good ones me I'll deal with Red."_

_"I'll help You Conner when I'm done with the little guy." M'gann said blushing a little._

_" Okay we have our targets, get this done as quickly as possible, try not to get separated and be sure to use teamwork."_

_"Oh I am so not feeling the aster right now."_

_"Focus."_

_"Oh I am."_

Again Robin made the first move to attack. Cackling all the while.

* * *

"GUNS! YOUR SERIOUSLY FIRING GUNS AT CHILDREN!"

You should be surprised to know that it had not been Tony, nor Bruce, nor Steve that yelled this. It had been a very enraged Natasha.

"They are a threat. one that needs to be taken care of by any means necessary." Director Fury calmly replied. Though he didn't like the situation any more than Natasha, but he knew he couldn't take the risk of not containing what he thought was a possible threat. The last time he did that the island of Manhattan had almost been blown to pieces.

Natasha's response was all but calm. In seconds she had grabbed Fury and thrown him on to the nearest control panel. Her gun pressed to his temple. Of course the reaction to her reaction had been less than calm either. But at that moment Natasha's anger was getting the best of her. She would not sit back and watch as children's lives were at stake, she would not have that kind of guilt resting on her shoulder, not again.

"Have you really become that afraid?" She sneered." Did the Chitauri invasion really just pulverize the man you use to be? That now you're so spineless, so desperate that your willing to kill children.?"

"Its necessary." Came Fury cold response, the gleam in his remaining good eye nearly betraying him. "Besides we do not know that it's really children that we're fighting, agent Romanov. At one point you wouldn't have hesitated to do the same."

Natasha's eyes flashed with a menacing glint as her voice dropped to a deadly whisper."Yes, at one point I wouldn't have. I'm not one to deny that. I've got a lot of red in my ledger but I'm doing my best to clean it out. You on the other hand are making that exceedingly difficult."

"Agent Romanov stand down or we will shoot you." Agent Hill warned. Her gun level with Natasha's head.

"Natasha." Clint prodded gently. "Threatening Fury won't help those kids."

She sighed."Your right."

But instead of withdrawing her gun she pressed it closer to his temple."You have five seconds to clear a path to the door before I do something were all going to regret."

"There's no need for threats agent Romanov." Fury grunted out. Calm as ever."If you look to the screen you'll see that the Avengers are needed."

Sure enough when the Avengers turned their attention from Natasha and her extreme actions they saw the kids kicking but once again.

Natasha roughly released her hold on Fury, who gave the order for the other agents to stand down .

"You okay?" Steve asked. She nodded as she straightened out her hair.

"Wow! Look at those kids go! This is two for two! I think S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to invest in better training."

"Because normal people against young Avengers is so fair" Clint mumbled, but it was heard non the less.

"You named them?"Bruce asked

"Thor already named them." Tony Pointed out.

"Yes Tiny Warriors."

"WALK AND TALK PEOPLE! IF WE CAN SAVE THE WORLD AND TALK; WE CAN DEFIANTLY WALK AND TALK!"

No one argued until they were well on their way towards the kids. And when they did it was over what to call them. Eventually it was decided that the kids would decide once talked to. Even if Bruce had a point in saying that they couldn't keep them.

Finally they had landed and were now face to face with the 'super kids'(Tony's choice.) Who looked tired to say the least.

"They look tired." Steve said, stating the obvious.

"They're just kids. And S.H.I.E.L.D. sent this many agents after them?" Bruce whispered astonished. He still had yet to Hulk up. But he wasn't planning to unless absolutely necessary.

"Look at the damage they did I think they were justified in sending this many."Clint defended.

"With guns?" Natasha asked in a dangerous tone.

"They seemed to be able to handle it."

"Regardless children are to be protected, are they not? We shall feed them and see to it that they get a proper nights rest. The 'Tiny Warriors' have earned it."

"Yeah sure, we'll take them for shawarma afterwards. But first how 'bout we talk to them." Tony asked as he observed the 'super kids'. They seemed to be doing the twitchy thing again.

"What are they doing?" Bruce wondered aloud.

"Call me crazy but I think they're communicating." Tony said turning to face Bruce.

Bruce looked like he was about to say something; when the Avengers heard an eerie cackle and then a mass of red, yellow and black slammed into Natasha. Before Tony could check on her though he heard Hulk Jr. roar and turned to see him and the rest of the kids come rushing at them.

* * *

**Okay yes I know major OC-ness from Black widow. But when ever I see her or read of her I always see this eccentric and suppressed side to her. Though that side most likely isn't a crazy maternal side I think that this is a very entertaining Idea. Besides if anything Natasha can sympathize with kid heroes considering she must have gone through a difficult ( non-existent) childhood.**

**Any way sorry if the oc-ness bothers anyone, this wasn't my most favorite chapter but its a nice little filler so it will have to do. Please Review so I can get better and better entertain you guys .**

**Until next time!**

**J.J.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok lovelies, as promised an update. Yeah! **

***Happy Dance***

**Now to get down to business especially for those of you who misinterpreted my words. Yes every two days I will be updating with what is already written. with whats not written its going to be a so-so kinda thing. I would love to update almost everyday but greatness, or in my case mediocre greatness must take time. I will never update over the weekend though because those will be my catch up day to do what ever I want and read what ever I want. Oh and I am soooo sorry for how short this is . I know it sucks But it was needed. Don't worry I'll make it up to you...maybe...hopefully.**

** I love the review and PMs though no matter if its tough love or not.**

**Anyway to the story !**

**Disclaimer: no I do not own any of this except for the story line.**

* * *

M'gann wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't tired, because she was. Her head pounded in a steady rhythm that was anything but comforting, her arms and legs felt like dead weights that had been beaten with a meat cleaver, and her emotions felt as if they were on a never-ending roller coaster that was _always_ speeding down and sending her stomach up into her throat. It had almost been four days since they arrived in this world, and almost immediately labeled as fugitives she hadn't been able to truly rest throughout this whole ordeal. Combine that with her empathic perceptions, and the most recent fight she was almost unbearably tired. That's why she was so relieved that her opponent had been well ... the little guy. It almost ensured little to no screw ups. The thought of screwing up sent shivers down her back and twisted her stomach until she had a funny nervous feeling bubbling up in her chest and up towards her mouth. M'gann shook her head; No, no one wanted to be responsible for any potential set back, that's why she was playing it safe.

As she drew closer M'gann felt a pang of guilt as she realized that her opponent was very much human, the way he stared at her with wide eyes - most likely because of the fact that she was flying and had _green_ skin - how he trembled with each movement closer she took, the rolls of astonished panic that came off of him and crashed into her, were all confirmations as to what he was. Yes he was very human, and very much out of his league. Of course this also raised a bit of curiosity in her as she wondered why this particular individual had been sent out with what she assumed was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s version of the justice league.

However she was not allowed to ponder on that as she heard several mental shouts for her to '_hurry up!'_ and Conner's snarl at their lack of respect. With a sad smile she very gently sent out soothing thoughts to the 'little guy' trying to lull him into unconsciousness. But nothing happened except for the vast emptiness that echoed around her head in fact her actions seemed to aggravate him more than anything. M'gann frowned puzzled by this development before sending out a stronger suggestion , hoping that he was just one of the more guarded types like Robin. unfortunately this was not the case and M'gann was starting to get a little panicked, the nervous bubbly feeling slowly making a come back as _nothing _happened, and for a moment she considered that perhaps this individual, while he had no special abilities that she could sense , was not susceptible to telepathic or empathetic abilities. So in a last-ditch, and desperate, effort she dived into his mind, ripping through barriers in the most brutal way before coming to his center, she was vaguely aware of his pain filled screams as she took in the peculiar structure of his mind. In most minds there was this happy place that was subconsciously saved and used as a sort of foundation, It contained treasured memories and detailed characteristics of favorite object, such as a favorite photo or necklace. The mind also contained this mysterious vastness that was so delicate that it had to be handled with the up most care, if it was disturbed or damaged the minds capacity for future memories and mental growth was hindered, sometimes it was even fatal. _This _mind however was a jumbled mess. It had some of the characteristics of a healthy mind such as the happy place, memories and treasured objects; but the organization that usually came with each mind was missing, and objects and memories danced around in an undefined path, and though this was not unheard of this was not what concerned her the most. No what concerned her was the fact that there were two minds inhabiting this head space. One side was for a man while the other side was tinted with a white rage and blinding animalistic tint. Its design was much more like a cage on that side rather than the homier side the 'little guy' must take refuge in. She had only seen minds like these in people with only the most extreme case of split personalities, but this one took the cake. She finally snapped out of her astonished stupor as she realized that before her stood the same 'little guy' that she had seen on the outside, but behind him, the _thing _he was trying to coerce back into the recesses of his mind... she had never seen anything like it.

She let out a horrified gasp as she flew forward to try to help the 'little guy' but he merely screamed at her to get away and get out of his mind. A pang of disappointment ran through her as he so blatantly refused her help, but she stubbornly shook her head and started sending mental attacks towards...the _thing_, but that only seemed to enrage it. The 'little guy ' kept yelling at her to go, but she couldn't fathom leaving him here to battle with this monstrosity on his own. unfortunately the choice was taken out of her hands as the brute swung out his massive hand and sent her hurtling back out of the chaotic mind and into her own. The blow left her dizzy, disoriented, and _weak._ She felt herself land roughly on the ground as her body gave out on her, her mind on an absolute overload from the psychic attack. Her lead arms from earlier were now numb with a stinging kind of fatigue, and her legs were a twitching jello as her body took just as much damage from the blow as her mind did. Her eyes were rolling back fighting to focus on the world around he. She was desperately clinging to consciousness at least wanting to provide the mental link for her team mates but eventually that too collapsed. A crushing sadness enveloped her as she realized that she had set the team back, that she had put them at a disadvantage, but eventually she became too numb to care. The last thing M'gann heard was the distraught and panicked cries of her name and then there was darkness.

* * *

There was a collective pause as the mind link crashed, followed by the sound of concerned cries for M'gann all through out the team, but that was all the time they were allowed to spare as the intensity of the fight grew. Wally of course had seen it all in slow motion. He had seen the millennial long trance M'gann had gone into both physically and via mind link - as had the rest of the team, however they didn't see things in a speedsters perspective - that means he had also seen the horror that existed in the 'little guys' mind in almost perfect clarity, and though the others only saw bits and pieces it left them all with a universal desire never to come across the 'little guy' in a dark ally .

The transition from using the mind link to verbally talking to one another was a little rough but they managed well enough though it was obvious that they had lost a major advantage, and were now proving to be more predictable than they would like. Coded maneuvers only went so far you know.

Wally gave out a frustrated growl as he plucked another arrow from the air and ran it back for Artemis to use. He never stopped to chit-chat like he so commonly did during missions, instead choosing to have an unusual amount of focus so he could both protect Artemis and fight his own opponent, which surprisingly was a lot more difficult than he had anticipated.

'Star' as Wally had started calling him since his previous title was just too long , proved to be extremely skilled with his patriotic Shield. Wally went so far as to compare it to Batman's belt, something Robin had not taken lightly to and had growled a quiet death by bat-a-rang. It was almost as if 'Star' could see when he was coming; and knowing Wally's luck he probably could. Every time he came around to deliver a punch, 'Star' would throw up his shield last minute and deflect Wally in a very painful way- as in a few times Wally would hear, rather than feel his hand breaking - but because of his enhanced healing it didn't take long for Wally to come back around and try for another go. The result were becoming almost comically repetitive... if, you know, the team wasn't fighting for their freedom.

'Star' was also proving to be a problem for Artemis, as her target 'Hood' had teamed up with him and was protecting him with that blasted shield. Wally snatched another arrow mid-course and then hurried back to Artemis taking refuge behind the fallen tree that was her base.

"I'm getting tired." Artemis huffed out sending an arrow towards 'Star' and then dodging an arrow from 'Hood' before snatching the arrow up of the ground that Wally had brought her. She gave a faint smirk imagining how infuriating it must be for "hood' to have his own arrows used against him.

"I was tired ...a ...long.. time ago." Wally said as he tried to catch his breath. He was running low on calories. Artemis noticing this spared a moment to duck down and dig into the lower compartment of her quiver before producing an energy bar for the speedster.

"Awwww...y-you do ... care." Wally gasped out , meaning to sound teasing but epically failing.

"Shut up and eat it." Artemis said as she peered over the tree, trying to mask her worry for the goof.

Wally huffed,as he tried to unwrap the bar but found he had no energy and very softly muttered, "crap."

Upon hearing this, Artemis whipped around and took in her team mates condition, biting back a curse she called out to Kaldur.

"Aqualad! I need you to cover me for a minute!"

Kaldur gave them a short glance before causing a near by fire hydrant to explode and setting up a barrier of water around them.

"Be quick!" was his only request.

Artemis wasted no time getting over to Wally, she fought against the panic as she took in his almost unconscious state. _'When was the last time he ate?'_ Again Artemis dug into her quiver only this time pulling out a syringe and quickly plunging it into Wally's arm. The affect was almost instantaneous, with a start Wally bolted up due to the affects of the speedster serum, ( a mixture of adrenaline and energy supplements.) his breaths were harsh and ragged due to the shock before it was cut off all together by Artemis shoving the energy bar into his mouth. (Also made especially for speedsters.) He chocked slightly before he instinctively started chewing. Artemis breathed a sigh of relief before picking her bow back up.

"You good?" she asked softly as his eyes came more into focus.

"Yeah" he said softly, his eyes locking on hers. "Sorry if I worried you."

She just smiled back, before signaling Kaldur to drop the barrier. A second later the barrier did drop, the water rushing towards its new found master and enveloping him and his opponent in a watery sphere. The couple watched in awe before being interrupted by an arrow whizzing by there heads and the familiar beeping of a timer sounding.

"K.F lets move!" Artemis said as he scooped her up into his arms and speeding to another fallen tree just moments before their previous base exploded into flames. The Archer let out a vicious growl before hunkering down and letting out a rapid fire of plastic filled arrows.

"Get the shield." She said as the effects of the explosion were being diminished by mentioned shield, and then sent another assault of explosive arrows towards 'Star' and 'Hood' to serve as a distraction for Wally.

The speedster ran ahead timing his attack just right with the first explosion, seeing clearly where each arrow would land, and inevitably explode. Just as the arrow exploded and 'Star' turned his attention to defense, Wally delivered a brutal punch to the patriotic foe and quickly snatched the shield out of his surprised hands, just in time to get out of the way of Artemis' putty filled arrow.

The couple shared a triumphant smirk, watching the putty spread and immobilize their cursing opponents. Even Superman had trouble getting out of that particular mixture. Wally snickered a bit as he pinched a certain nerve causing both 'Star' and 'Hood' to fall unconscious. His gaze met briefly with Artemis' and felt something similar to what felt like humming birds flutter in his stomach. A light pinkish hue dusted his cheeks before he turned his gaze away and prepared to go and assist his team mates only to hear Robin's triumphant cackle and Conner savagely bringing down R.T.'s twin.

* * *

**Ok I feel like I was going to say alot more to you guys after this chapter but my brain is fried and so I only have a brief Message . First Review please It makes me happy. Two read stories from black Friar and 'the story the lies we tell ourselves they're amazing! Three For those of you wanting me to do a S.H.I.E.L.D. young team Its not happening in this story. **

**I know bummer, But when this is done i think you will like the sort of sequel that doesn't have YJ in it but is a result of the events in this story. Hahaha I know I must be driving you crazy. But only one story at a time my sweets. That's my new rule.**

**Ok please review and have a good day! The next update day is Friday.**

**J.J.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To my faithful readers,**

**Thank**** you soooo much for your wonderful review and lovely PM's. Some of you guys brought tears to my eyes. You sweet wonderful people!**

**This is part two of the fight, so yeah that's right I am the human embodiment of generosity and gave you even more of an epic fight between the two groups. Now its your turn to be generous... I need a beta, one that's good at spelling , grammar and connecting ideas and descriptive moments. Just think I've written this without a beta so far, how good would it be if I had someone to look over it and make it even better? Eh... Eh ? Now you want to do it don't you?**

**Now as I've told you before the weekends I have off so don't expect anything till Monday .. Tuesday at the latest. Also this is my last pre-written out work so keep in mind how dedicated I would have to be to update as much as you and I would like. **

**okay now with out further ado... part two of the fight!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the right to either show.**

* * *

There were many things in Tony's life that he, in his youth, would have sworn could, and never would happen to him. but life has a funny habit of doing exactly the opposite of what you expect and after he had realized this Tony had thought nothing could ever really surprise him. Sure the chitari invasion had thrown him for a loop, but did it surprise him? No not really; What did S.H.I.E.L.D. expect when they started playing with toys from another dimension? And honestly, with no disrespect towards Thor, Loki isn't exactly subtle when it comes to his plans. Therefore when another transdimentional mishap had come up involving other beings, Tony wasn't all that surprised, maybe shocked at their amount of skill and at Director Fury's behavior, but not surprised. So he had come to the hasty conclusion that he would no longer be surprised by anything that went on in life. Obviously he had been wrong.

First he had not been expecting to be attacked so quickly after their arrival. He had at least thought that the 'super kids' would have stopped and paused to look at their new play mates, giving the avengers ample amount of time to talk them down and come to a peaceful agreement. Instead the 'kids' had twitched a little before rushing forward and meeting them head on. Tony had the extreme pleasure of fighting against what he was now deeming Baby hulk, or as he more frequently was calling him: _junior_. That had been surprise number one.

Surprise number two had been the almost universal fluency that the group had, never talking, and using one another impressively in the heat of battle. Although that hadn't really been surprise number two, no the real show stopper was when the kids not only talked ... they screamed. Their attention all momentarily drawn to their flailing friend over by a cringing Banner. Which had caused alarm as Tony knew what the repercussions of an uncontrollable Hulk were.

Which now brought us to surprise number three; the likeness between 'junior' and Hulk senior. Which to Tony's horror there were a lot. And unlike the others he was not going to hold back just because he was a kid.

Without hesitating Tony took to the sky narrowly missing Juniors fist...again. He had been playing a risky game fluctuating between low and high altitudes to come at 'junior' with his repulsor cannons from multiple angles. So far nothing on low had phased him.

"Whoa baby Hulk, I come in peace." Tony said trying to defuse the situation.

Junior of course didn't listen. He was probably too wrapped up in his anger management issues to notice what he was saying. That is if the brute could understand English.

He roared as he jumped up to where Iron man idly maintained altitude, getting closer with each passing second, his fist drawn back ready to smash. The thoughts of : 'Hulk would be soo proud.' briefly crossed Tony's thoughts before dropping down to avoid what was sure to be a devastating blow and then propelling him self so he was far out of the rang of 'juniors' killer feet.

Talking obviously wasn't going to be an option.

"Jarvis scan him, I want you to find a weak spot."

"Unknown species sir, Genetic make up suggest other worldly parent as well as an earth parent. He is not human."

"So what he's actually an alien."

"Readings suggest he is of part alien origin"

"Okay Jarvis scan the others I want to know exactly what we're dealing with."

"Right away sir."

Tony turned his attention back to Jr. and fired his repulsor cannon at medium level. All that really seemed to do was piss him off even more.

'great'

'Junior' let out a roar before rushing towards him, but thankfully , as Tony had learned early in the fight, Jr. couldn't fly and he definantly couldn't jump as far as the Hulk. So the Iron-man suit shot up out of range of Jr. and took in the view.

He did not like what he saw.

Despite their sensible agreement to take the kids out if necessary, almost all the Avengers, except for Tony, was holding back. One would think that this wouldn't be a problem except that the kids were taking their hesitation and lack of forcefulness and using it to _their_ advantage to win. Honestly Tony was starting to think that in a full on and equal fight it would be a pretty close, but today, with desperation on the kids side and heroic egos getting in the Avengers way the kids were kicking ass. They were one member down, tired as hell, and almost out of weapons and they were still winning... Maybe the Avengers could learn a thing or two from the 'super kids'.

'Lil hawk' and 'Speedy' had taken to team work, since Steve and Clint had done the same. Obviously the Shield was proving to be a problem... Hehe good served the brats right. A little ways off from the tag team battle was the scuffle between Thor and his opponent. The 'fish boy' was holding his own against Thor, ironically sharing the ability to manipulate electricity. Though the younger's version seemed like it was more convenient. The lightning being generated by him was far more deadly than Thor's 'Summoning' process. She-hulk was still down for the count Lying unmoving in the grass, miraculously unscathed by stray weapons or blasts. (Seriously Bruce could have a whole freaking family!), And finally Ninja brat was scarily matching each of Natasha's attacks with almost perfect precision. Which raised a disturbing question within the scarlet hero- Just how early were ninjas being trained now?

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he saw 'Speedy' go down. Concern momentarily flooding his system Tony almost moved forward to help him, but quickly stopped himself knowing it would be easier to help him once the kids realized that they weren't the enemy. However he didn't have to worry for long as a fire hydrant exploded (courtesy of 'Fish Boy') and a dome of water formed over 'Little hawk' and 'speedy, disitorting their figures and protecting them from Steve and Clint's attacks.

While marveling over the resourcefulness the 'super kids ' were executing, Tony almost failed to catch the bits of conversation 'Junior' and 'Ninja' were having.

"Yo SB! Scratch my back I Scratch yours?" The ninja shouted as he ducked another Roundhouse kick from Natasha before back flipping out of the way and landing in a defensive crouch. Tony merely raised an eyebrow though he wasn't sure if it was because of the name or the Ninja's impressive amount of flexibility.

'Junior' grunted as he uprooted a tree to throw at Tony. "What did you have in mind ?"

Tony dodged the tree before focusing once again on their conversation hoping to be able to counter their attack. The Ninja threw a punch towards Natasha's abdomen, only to have it blocked before he answered.

"maneuver 9?"

'Junior' or rather _SB,_ as 'Ninja' called him, only smirked before giving the affirmative."Maneuver 9."

This only served to irritate Tony as he had no Idea what 'maneuver 9' was and therefore had no idea how to stop it. He soon found out his answer as the two put it into motion.

Flipping back 'Ninja' launched a handful of what could Tony assumed were smoke pellets before running towards 'Junior' ( Honestly it sounded better then SB). Tony feeling a sense of foreboding fired a repulsor cannon towards him, but the kid merely dodged before leaping into the air; arms stretched out before latching onto 'Juniors' forearms. The two spun twice for a moment before the 'Ninja' was released into the air once more into the just barely dissipated smoke and into a full crash collision course with Natasha. He connected violently with her sending her to the ground before rushing over and punching her hard in the head. (obviously no one ever taught him never to hit a girl.) The next thing Tony knew something black and shiny glinted in the little 'Ninjas' hand and he was plummeting towards the earth... right into the waiting fist of 'Juniors' hand.

The thoughts of 'Oh god this is going to hurt' briefly crossed his mind.

And boy it did.

Tony was sent flying into the air before he slammed into the ground , the wind knocked out of him. Seriously he would not be surprised if this was Banners long-lost kid. Screw the Chituari conspiracy, throw out the alien theory. This was 'Junior' sending a message to Bruce. He Just needed to get his scans to go along with that idea.

"Sir scans are complete."

' Of course they are.' Tony thought bitterly, before wheezing out;

"Give me a second Jarvis."

He was seriously disoriented by the blow and couldn't tell which direction was up and which was down. Tony still couldn't move, a sitting duck for Junior to come and smash. He heard the roar, it was only a matter of second before he met the carbon copy of the Hulks fist... only it would be less green.

A moment later he started seeing stars as Junior landed on top of him and started beating the snot out of the Iron man armor; Thoroughly educating the hero in the meanings of pain and agony. Tony thought he was going to be seeing the face of god when all of a sudden Junior stopped and walked away. He was vaguely aware of a hyenas cackle that sounded after the attack Tony had endured,he was unsure whether to be disturbed or angered by it. His mind In such a haze that he couldn't make a clear decision. He was just able to see Thor's figure flop unmoving onto the ground the only indication that he lived was the wheezing he emitted as his body hastily tried to give it the oxygen that 'Fish boys' water sphere had deprived him of.

All of a sudden Tony's vision blurred, and he realized that he was slipping into unconsciousness. He blinked trying to prolong the inevitable, and searched for Clint and Steve, only to find that they too were unconscious. Five of the six Avengers were down. Tony's breathing hitched for a moment, causing him to become aware of a few broken ribs, as he realized who was left to deal with the kids. However he was unable to think past that, never mind warn _somebody_ what was going to happen as a black blanket settled over him, all concern leaving him as his body went slack. Leaving the Iron man suit as the only witness to what was about to unfold.

* * *

Bruce's body trembled as he took in all that was happening. As he felt anger rising up in him and the 'other guy' pushing to be released. But he held back Not wanting _him_ to come into play unless absolutely necessary. He was content to watch and let his friends do their job. Grateful that he wouldn't have to face the guilt of fighting individuals as young as these. Though that didn't ease the guilt of just letting it happen.

However that obviously wasn't going to work since one of the kids had decided to take him on. Bruce almost groaned at the their ignorance but just tentatively took a step back hoping that the timid act would derail any attempt to fight him. No such luck. The young girl just kept advancing forward, and with each distance she closed between them, Bruce's heart beat a little quicker scared of what he might do to her if she provoked him too much.

She smiled, almost as if she was greeting an old friend, or they had met once before. It held a hint of sadness though , like she was regretting what she was about to do. which only made him even more fearful, what was she going to do?

The answer was quickly answered and he drawn to the conclusion that it was far worse than he could have imagined as he heard he voice echo within his head with the suggestion to go to sleep. He sent he a frantic look to the girl hoping to portray his fear and reluctance to hurt her, only instead of the soft look that was intended he could feel 'the other guy' glaring through him; the Hulk did not like that, no he didn't like that one bit.

The green girl frowned leading Bruce to think that resistance didn't occur to often for her, before he felt a brief wave of exhaustion and another suggestion go through his head. He gritted his teeth as the Hulk roared inside him fighting to be free. This was not going to end well if she didn't stop. It seemed she had though the same, though she chose to use a more ...invasive way to finish this than he would have chosen.

He had never felt anything so painful, he had never felt his mind violated in such a way. and through his pain it caused him to shudder. He felt so vulnerable, so exposed. But it was nothing compared to the agony that was inflicted onto his mental walls as the green girl shot through his psyche like a bullet , and leaving his barriers broken and though he felt himself following her and then shooting forward past her and into what he would describe as the vault of his mind. The part that kept the Hulk under control and allowed Bruce to have a semblance of a life without locking himself away in seclusion. The part that was about to get before the green girl would rip through this Bruce threw it open but instead of letting the Hulk just come out he tried to keep him inside so he wouldn't make a mess.

It didn't work so well.

Though he could feel his body not going through the changes, the Hulk was fighting to be in control, especially after the green girl got there. He roared loudly fighting harder to get at her and Bruce just knew he had to get her out of his head before he lost control. So he told her to get lost. Needless to say she didn't listen, instead she valiantly tried to help him and coax the hulk back into his mind with ... mind blasts. But that only served to anger him further. So Bruce was reduced to begging her to _get out_ to which she paused obviously hesitant to leave him alone and oblivious to the fact that she was doing more harm than good. The choice however was taken form her as the Hulk momentarily got passed him and sent her flying out of his mind .

Bruce continued to fight with the Hulk telling him he wasn't needed and that _he_ was in control. It took a while but finally he was able to close the vault but it was threatening to break with one good nudge from the Hulk. So mentally preparing himself Bruce slowly opened his eyes to see the park bustling with chaos. The Avengers were losing only two remained, and really Thor didn't count because he was in a sphere of water and there was no way he would be conscious for much longer. So as Bruce watched Tony fall from the sky he felt his heart sink. Then when the boy with abilities similar to the Hulk tore into Tony; Bruce wearily closed his eyes and let everything fade to darkness. He didn't want to be able to remember this at all.

* * *

There were moments in time where the team really surprised themselves. Like right now , After fighting what felt like a million S.H.E.I.L.D. agents the team was still able to go head to head with Ace team that was sent after them. It was truly a testament at how far they had grown in both stamina and skill. Undoubtly they were tired, their weapons lay scattered on the ground, tree's were uprooted, craters and skid marks made a unique design on the earth accompanied by the occasional scorch mark, but instead of the intensity of their fight dwindling they had strategically worked together. Fighting determindly toward one common goal.

To win by any means necessary.

Robin had never been more proud to consider himself a part of the team. He hated that it took a dimensional crisis to make him really appreciate how awesome his team was but if that's what it took for him to be more thankful for the things in life then he would personally give Klarion a hug before he beat the crap out of him.

He cackled as he watched Super Boy take down 'Twiny' and ignored the looks his team mates gave him. Most likely questioning his sanity. But he couldn't care less because did they not see what had just happened, what they had done?

This fight had solidified the fact they were truly a team, not that they hadn't been before, or they hadn't proven it with the light ordeal. But they had help in those times, they had always had the support of other heroes. Here in this other world, with no one but themselves to rely on, they had won.

Robin cackled again as Kaldur released the sphere surrounding 'Goldie' and watched as he manipulated any water in his lungs out of his mouth so he would not die. He smiled at Wally and Artemis as they too began to realize that yes, they had won. Eyes both masked and unmasked met one another and for a moment the world just melted around them, all of their worries and recent stressors did not exist. Only the young heroes did as they took a moment to feel their substantial amount of growth and became a different kind of team, something better, something more intimate. It spoke with volumes of affection and an underlying tone of love, and gave them a renewed strength to find a way to endure this latest trial. In that moment the felt like a family.

Of course their silent victory was short-lived as the realized that M'gann was still out of commission and Conner stated moving towards her. The others following after him in an affectionate and placated silence.

Unfortunately they never made it over to her since about two feet away from her a roar was heard and a blured green mass of... _something_ slammed into Kaldur effectively knocking their leader out. The team shook as they realized this is what they had seen right before the mind link had crashed. Robin would have been lying if he said he wasn't intimidated.

The thing roared before charging at the others. he jumped high ready to smash the team when Conner jumped up after him slamming into it; tackling away him from his team. They both roughly landed uprooting trees and creating deep gouges in the earth. Conner roared as he and 'IT' met fist to fist. They were quite evenly matched then the beast seemed to grow ... and get stronger. Soon Robin and the others were watching as Conner was beaten into the earth. Then it stopped , they all thought it was over and just stood there in horrified amazement too terrified to move. Of course a moment later they heard

"HULK SMASH!"

Robin Cringed as he thought how appropriate the words were, and the beast savagely brought its hands down to smash their friend. Of course by his time bat-a-rangs, arrows, and a yellow vortex was all attacking the beast but it seemed to do nothing to it and they were unable to stop the brutal blow to their friend.

"CONNER!" Artemis screamed, appalled by what had just happened.

"KF! Go!" Robin ordered as he sent an explosive bat-a-rang towards the 'Hulk' to gain its attention.

Wally nodded before speeding to Conner and carrying (dragging) him over to M'gann, and then speeding over to Kaldur and doing the same so that their fallen would be out of harms way. For a moment Wally wished that he too was unconscious so he wouldn't have to go up against this thing, but he shook off any fear he had before speeding back to help the others.

The remaining members did their best against the'hulk' but realized that this was no longer a fight for freedom , but one of survival, one that did not seem possible to win.

"Artemis watch out!" Robin cried as the beast threw a fist at her, she dodged the fist but was unable to avoid being shoved roughly into a tree and falling unconscious. She was soon followed by Wally as he tried to move her out of harms way but ended up taking the end bit of the 'hulks' back hand leaving only Robin alone with the beast.

He fought as well as any bat, staying three steps ahead of his opponent, and trying to out smart him. Robin eventually took cover in the remaining trees, using the shadows to his advantage. There he allowed himself a breather. Temporarily allowing his fear to be shown, the bark of the trees and the velvet soft leaves the only witness to his insecurities.

He could run. He knew that he could run and save his team later but he couldn't stand the thought of being alone in this world for a moment, it was selfish and irresponsible, but Dick Grayson (NOT Robin) was afraid of being alone in his old world, and with that in mind there was no way he would voluntarily be alone in this new, and unknown world. So taking a deep breath. Robin double checked secrete compartments and packed away a few specific things in places he was fairly certain wouldn't bothered before he readied a few bat-a-rangs and got ready to attack.

The beast was tearing through trees, picking them up as if they were nothing but twigs, and Robin trembled at the idea of how easily he could break his arm. He shook his head clearing it of all in securities, placing a cool and determined mask over his features readying himself for the nest attack. Three... Two .. One...

Robin burst from the trees sending disks flying as he flipped midair and the landed a good two feet from the beast. Upon explosion the beast roared in anger and charged aggressively towards Robin. The boy wonder took out his batons briefly acknowledging the fact that it was like using a fly swatter on a bear, before crouching down to time this perfectly. He dodged almost everything, the only time he attacked was the first time he landed a hit and he realized how utterly useless this attacks were. His only chance was to sedate the beast if he wanted to get out of this he bid his time jumping and ducking to avoid the fatal blows, before finally he got close enough to throw knock out pellets right in the beast's face.

The thing swayed for a moment, almost as if it were going to fall asleep any minute, and Robin tensely waited, relaxing slightly when the brute sank to the ground with a dazed look on its formerly enraged features. But then with a sharp shake of its head the green blob shot up and managed to get a hold of Robin before wrapping him in a death grip and _squeezing _the Boy Wonder tight. Robin gasped as he felt a few ribs break and everything else threatening to break as well, but no air entered his lungs as those had no room to expand and he was soon feeling light head from lack of oxygen. Masked Blue orbs stared pleadingly at the fury filled green ones, and almost immediately in response the green eyes turn brown and horror filled and Robin soon found himself staring at the sky desperately trying to gasp in breath but finding it exceptionally hard right now. He coughed the result being searing pain shooting all throughout his body, the pain was more concentrated in his torso though. Another Cough and the outcome was much the same, except for the coppery metallic taste of blood filling Robins mouth causing his stomach to churn. Robin remained awake a little longer before finally his body allowed him an escape from the pain and his eyes slid shut, his form relaxed and his breathing slowed.

* * *

Director Fury watched with disdained interest as he watched the younger team impressively take down the Avengers. He had known that involving the Avengers might lead to some disagreements, maybe a little conflict. But he had never expected his own agents to act the way they had. Maybe he was a different man, maybe the guns had been too much. Or maybe he knew exactly what he was doing, and everyone else should just do as he told them.

First this group, whether they were children or not were currently a threat. If he had to choose between the city of Manhattan and six kids he'd pick Manhattan every time. Second Yes he sent guns out there because he sent guns out in the first encounter with the kids and they had handled it fine, also as agent Natasha had most likely discovered, the bullets used this time around we rubber. Because despite his _pulverized_ mentality and _spineless_ actions, he had a conscious. Director Fury was a man in search of answers and though he would have liked to talk to these 'visitors' in a more peaceful manner he had know right off the bat that it was not possible because these 'kids' were scared, and scared people are not always the most rational. He had figured out long ago that this group was not a threat, but like Thor they carried the possibility of drawing a threat to couldn't let this group go unattended not when he needed answers and the kids were the only way he was going to get them.

Finally like Fury had been hoping Hulk made an appearance, taking the kids out a lot faster than any other group had been able to . He had total confidence in the Avengers and what they did, but he know that they would not do everything it took to get the job done despite what they might say. But the Hulk would. If banner saw his allies go down there would have been little he could do to control the beast. The hulk was the person he had wanted for the job but knew Banner would not help if he had been approached alone. A few moments after the youngest had been knocked out Banner was back to normal and unconscious.

Fury sighed turning away from the screen; it was done.

"Agent Hill, is the retrieval squad in position?"

"Yes sir."

"Send them in ." He turned back to the screen. "As well as the medics."

Fury was going to get answers. He had to. When Thor first came to earth he had taken out a small town with the problems that followed him. This would not be the case here. This time they would be ready.

"Sir they want to know what to do with the Avengers."

Fury's attention flickered to his second in command before he turned a cold eye to the screen and then back to Agent Hill.

"Contain them in separate cells, No weapons."

The Avengers would not be interrupting , not if he had anything to do with it.

* * *

**So I hope I didn't disappoint I tried to give this piece a waterfall affect/ sequencing look. I was also experimenting with the specific view point idea ive been working with.. I think that it went pretty well. **

**Also I was trying to make Fury have his cool mentality and superior scheming mind that he's so known for in other works and some comics. As well as give Robin a more realistic mentality of a thirteen year old kid against the hulk. Because only Batman, Iron man and GOD stand a chance against that green rage monster.**

** And the winner of this fight goes to S.H.I.E.L.D.! Finally the do something right!**

**(giggle) Okay fun times over, and now I hope that some of you will review. I wont yell at you if you don't but it makes me happy and more eager to please. I hope you guys have a good weekend and that you guys enjoy the next chapter.**

**- J.J.**


End file.
